No love, strictly business
by Sadistic One
Summary: She had nobody left, but him, the guy who was willing to give or do anything for her. Just for one simple deal, her soul. Demon Naruto
1. Chapter 1

No love, strictly business

**Full Summary: At the age of 18 Hinata must give her soul to a demon she has fall in love with. That's the price you pay when you sign a demon contract. **

**OOC Hinata! Sociopath Hinata! Sexual situations, Cursing, and etc. **

**Warning: Grammar and spelling errors. I warned you guys. **

"_Let go of my hair!" _

"_Shut-up!" _

_The little girl scrunched her nose as the older girl tighten her grip on the younger child's long indigo hair. "I said let go!" she shouted._

_The older girl threw the child to the floor before standing over her. "Not so quiet now, are we?" she grinned as she placed her hands on her hip. "Mayu-chan! Is this the girl?"_

_Mayu stepped in front of her older sister, Ai, and nodded her head. "She thinks she so smart!" Mayu said with an annoying voice._

_Hinata stared at Mayu and got up, dumbfounded. "Mayu-chan! I thought we were friends!" Hinata said staring at the girl with concern. _

"_Friends? As if?" she replied. _

_Hinata eyes began to water as she back away from the older girl, Ai. As she turned around, Ai had gripped her by her long hair. "Uh! What is up with your hair colour?" she questioned. Hinata tried to squirm free, but Ai had the upper advantage. _

"_Mayu-chan! Pass me the knife, please?" Ai said pouting._

_Hinata eyes grew wide as she tried to remove the girl's hand from her hair. "No! Please… Don't!" she said as the tears swelled her eyes. _

"_Didn't I tell you to shut-up?" Ai shouted at the girl. She hit Hinata on the top of hair causing the girl to shout in pain. _

"_Here you go, onee-chan" Mayu said happily. She handed her older sister the knife. _

"_Help! Help! Help!" Hinata repeatedly scream. _

"_Help! Help! Help!" Ai said mockingly. She snickered as she pressed the knife to Hinata hair. _

_Tears ran down Hinata's cheek as she felt her long hair being cut. With blurry eyes she look up towards the sky and whispered an apology to her mother. _

_She was shoved the ground and kicked upon a few times, before being left in the abandon building. She didn't make a noise as she just lied there. After an hour had pass by, Hinata stood up and looked towards the floor. Her long luscious hair lied coldly on the floor almost as if screaming for help. She felt the patches on her head. Hinata didn't care about the pain on her side or the fact that her face was bruise, she just couldn't believe that her hair was gone. _

_She walked unsteadily towards the door of the abandon hose, only to trip by the rug. She lied there staring at the dismantle wall. "I want them dead. I want them all dead." She spoke over and over again. Her eyes began to swell up again. _

"_My… my, what do we have here?" a deep voice boomed throughout the house._

_Hinata did not move, she continued to stare at the wall. Maybe she was imagining all of this?_

_A minute later she felt herself being picked up. She stared at the man who helped her up and tilted her head. He had such sharp teeth. His eyes were a crimson colour and he had three thick scars on each side of his cheeks. _

_The man stared down at the little girl and smiled at her, showing his teeth. He leaned over and sniffed the little girl. His eyes opened up for a moment, before he just smiled down at her. "Are you okay?"_

_The girl flinch by his harsh voice. "No, need to be afraid. I don't bite… much." He grinned. "Now tell me what has happen to you?"_

_Hinata eyes began to swell up again before she managed to choke out a sob. "I-I'm alone." She said as she wrapped her little arms around the man leg. The man stared down at the small child (she is 9) and patted the girl's head. _

"_This is too easy." He spoke with a malicious voice._

_Hinata looked up to him with big eyes. "What's too easy?"_

"_Don't wo-_

"_HINATA! HINATA! MISS HINATA!" _

_The man looked up and saw flash lights being shone in the house. Hinata let go of the man's leg. "Kurenai-senpai." She whispered. _

_Hinata looked up towards the man and gave him a faint smile. "Will I ever see you again?" she asked._

_The man kneeled down and stared in her eyes. "Whenever you need me, just call for me." He spoke as she got up and turned around. _

"_Wait! You never told me your name."_

_He turned back and smiled at her. "My name is Naruto, Hinata-chan." He said before disappearing. _

'_How did he know my name?' she thought._

"_Miss Hinata-chan! There you are!" Kurenai said as she gripped the little girl, giving her a death crush. _

_However, Hinata didn't seem to mind the crushing hug Kurenai was giving her. "How did he know my name?"_

**Four Years Later**

"Stupid cat!" Hinata shouted as she violently stabbed the cat with a pen. "Sorry kitty, it would've been over sooner, hmmm maybe, if I had a knife." She said as she stared down at the cat who was barely breathing. Hinata tilted her head as she stabbed the cat in the eye. She yawned as she got up and leaned towards the tree.

"I've tried calling you for all these years and you never came to my rescue." She whispered. She stared down at her bloody hands. "Maybe it was just a dream… or maybe I'm not saying his name right?" She felt anger boiling up in her. "Stupid!" she said as she went back to the now dead cat and stabbing it with the pen again.

**Three Years Later**

An older Hinata stood in front of her mirror and stared at herself. Her hair had grew back to its original length (above her hips) she now had a fuller curve, plump lips, and firm soft skin. She adjusted her necktie (red) and put on a black cardigan. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. It quickly faded as she thought about him again. "I am determined to find him."

She walked down the stairway and into a smaller room. "Good morning, mama." She said kneeling down on the pillow and bowing her head towards a picture. She got up and went to the other picture. "Good morning, Kurenai-senpai." She said.

Hinata walked towards the kitchen and bowed down to her father who was sitting at the table. "Good morning, Father."

"Don't disappoint me." He said strictly.

She grabbed her school bag from the rack and stepped outside. It was sunny, but still chilly. She walked towards the entrance of the house gate.

"Good morning, Miss Hinata." A man greeted her as he opened the car door.

Hinata stared at the man, and his smile reminded her of him… Naruto. She shook her head. "No today, Alvin. I will be walking." She said smiling at him.

"But your father insist that I…

"It's okay. I'll be safe. School isn't a far distance from here."

"Very well." Alvin spoke as he close the car door.

'It has been several years I am still obsessing over this guy.' She sighed to herself. "This is going to be a long day!" she groaned.

(T_T)

"Okay, class. I would like you to settle down!" Iruka-sensei shouted.

The class settled down not wanting to feel Iruka's wrath. He smiled. "I would like class A-1 to meet, Hyuga Hinata." Iruka said smiling brightly. "She recently moved to Konoha and I would appreciate if class A would treat her with open arms.

"Welcome to class A-1." The class said in unison.

Hinata bowed.

"Now is there anything you would like to tell the class about yourself Miss. Hyuga?"

Hinata smiled at her teacher and stepped in front of him. "Good morning, my name is Hyuga Hinata and I would appreciate if we can all be friends." She said giving them a big smile.

Some girls scoffed in the class, while some guys whistled.

"Now let's see who you can sleep with-… I mean SEAT with!" Iruka said dying from embarrassment.

The guys started whistling and laughing in class. Hinata smiled at Iruka. "It's okay, Iruka-sensei." She said giggling.

Iruka scanned the room, thinking. "Hmmm…

Hinata looked throughout the room, until her eyes opened wide. She pace down the aisle of the class and stared down at the boy who had a bored expression on his face. She sat down next to him and stared at his face.

"Um… well, Uzumaki, will be your seat partner." Iruka said rubbing the back of his head.

"But sensei! Sasuke-kun sits there." A pink hair girl whined.

"It's true, sensei."

"Well I'm pretty sure Sasuke wouldn't mind someone sitting in his seat today. Doesn't that give you girls a better chance of him sitting next to one of you?" A deep voice said smiling.

Some girls squealed in the class. While the pink hair girl blushed. "Shut up Naruto!"

Hinata didn't stopped staring at the boy. The said boy, Naruto stared back at the girl and smile. "Hello?"

She continued to stare at him. He looked familiar, but where was his sharp teeth? His crimson eyes? The scars were there on his cheek, but there weren't deep.

The girls stared at Hinata. "What is she doing?"

"This bitch, done mess with the right one." Another girl spoke.

(^_^)

The bell rung and the kids scattered from the classroom. Hinata sat there wondering if she should ask him or not.

Naruto got up off his chair and was walking towards the door when Hinata gripped his hand. He stopped and stared at the short girl. "Ne?"

She gulped. "Naruto…

"Yes?" he answered.

"Naruto-kun! Let's go!" the pink hair girl said yanking Naruto by the hand and pulling him outside.

Hinata stared at the door and twitched. "This bitch!" she shouted angrily.

Hinata stormed outside and walked towards the nearest tree in the back of the school. She pace herself back and forth. "Can it be him?" she asked aloud. "I know it's him! He has the same scent… but he doesn't have the sharp teeth and why are his eyes blue?" She wanted to yank her hair.

"Well… well if it isn't Hinata." A girl said grinning.

Hinata turned around and stared at the girl. "Who are you?" she asked politely, but was annoyed.

The girl started laughing with the rest of the group. "I see your hair grew back."

Hinata eyes opened wide. "Ai!" she shouted.

"Surprise! Surprise! I thought you would have known better to stay out of Konoha." She walked up to Hinata and gripped her by her collar. "I am going to make your life a living hell." She snarled as she let go of the girl's collar. She pushed Hinata to the floor.

"Hey onee-chan, why don't we cut off that pretty hair of hers again." Mayu giggled.

Hinata glared at the girl. "Eh, I guess we can. Maybe her reaction will be funnier the fourth time. Hinata got up and dusted herself off. She preceded to run, but Mayu had caught onto her just in time.

She didn't say a word. She was used to it now. The way girls would make fun of her, do stuff to her, and cut off her hair just for the fun of it. She didn't care though. She stopped caring.

Ai noticed the girl didn't fidget or anything and quickly got upset.

"Isn't this getting a little old to you guys now?" Hinata asked. "My hair grows back, you cut it, put patches in my head, beat me up, tries to hurt me in anyway and it's the same thing over and over again."

Ai gritted her teeth.

"See if it were me, I would skin you alive… very slowly, and boil alcohol in a big pot." She smirked. "Well if they had a pot big enough to fit a human in, I want you to be alive as I do this to you, then I will dip you in that boiling, hot alcohol and dance to the screams of torture and pain." Hinata said giggling.

Ai and Mayu let go of her hair and stared at the girl sickly. "What the actual fuck?" Ai said as she back away.

Hinata brushed off her skirt. "You're a sick fuck!" Mayu said.

"Let's go Mayu-chan." Ai said ushering the girl to leave.

Hinata watch the girls leave. She was content, but she quickly sadden. She kneels down and rubbed her eyes. "I wish I actually had the power to kill them." She said glaring down at the ant that was crawling. She squished the ant.

**Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Reminder: Please realize this is not the same Hinata you know from the show who acts all cute, timid, and quiet. She is out of character so it can fit the story line better. She has her moments when she is like herself from the anime, but this Hinata is vile, twisted, and doesn't give two cents about if you die or not. Naruto is not how he is in the anime. He's not loud and out there, though he may act at it sometimes. Please understand some characters need to be out of character to fit the story and yes Ino and Sakura are mean. **

**Author Rants: So my boyfriend was reading my story and he was like… you write the way you talk. :C I am sorry. Still practicing on my English.**

_It was amusing to see her eyes opened up wide. I would have never expected her to come and sit right next to me. I was going to have fits of laughter when she was staring at my face, but oh my, time has done wonders for her. The look in her eyes, so desperate for answers. Maybe I should have played with my food some more. _

O_O

"Miss Hinata, you are not walking today?" asked Alvin, as he held the car door open.

Hinata shook her head. "Not today, I'm just a little tired from last night, but I will walk back this afternoon." She said flashing him a sweet smile. Alvin nodded his head in understanding.

"How was your first day of school?" he ask. "Is the air condition too cold for you Miss Hinata?"

Hinata giggle to herself. "It's fine Alvin and school was good, although I didn't really meet anyone special…" she trailed off. She turned her head to look out the tainted window. She frown. She had questioned herself the night before about Naruto and his existence.

A little grin form on Alvin. "I'm sure, he will reveal his self to you." He said.

Hinata look at him with confusion. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Alvin said smiling as he pulled up in the entrance. Hinata tilt her head to the side, her long bangs falling.

'_What was he talking about?' she thought._

Alvin open the car door. "Have a nice day at school." He said bowing down. Hinata look back at him. "And please do not play with your food." He said with a hint of amusement. Hinata glance over her shoulders as she seen him smiling.

"Something was really off about that smile and what was he talking about?" she question herself. "And what does he mean about he will reveal his self to me?" She shook her head. "Alvin is so weird… I wonder how much father knows about him."

(^_^)

Hinata being the earliest one to arrive to school decided to lurk around the premises. She rub her stomach. "Ugh, I probably should have eaten something before I left." She said. "Kurenai-sensei would have scolded me." She spoke with sadness in her voice. She lean against the wall and stare off in the distance. Her mind was wondering and she felt herself getting upset.

"Why did Kurenai-sensei have to die? Why did mother have to die?" she ask. "Why couldn't father had been to one to die? Why did he have to live?"

Hinata hated her father with a passion. The two never seen eye to eye. He would call her worthless like her mother, a foolish kind hearted woman, but he barely knew anything about her. She wasn't kind, just quiet, soft-spoken, she just knew how to act; but if he really knew the true her, he would probably ship her off to the insane ward the first chance he got. And why is it that he favored Hanabi-baka more. She was the reason why her mother was dead, if it is anyone who's worthless it should be Hanabi.

She lowered her eyes. How she wanted them dead. How she WANTS them to die.

"Hyuga-san?"

Hinata quickly got out her trail of thoughts and turned around. "Hai?" she said looking down.

She heard the person giggled. She look up and notice it was the pink hair girl from yesterday. The one that ruined her moment to meet Naruto.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Hai." Hinata replied.

"Oh, where are my manners!"

"_You didn't have any manners when you took Naruto-kun from me, even though you saw me standing RIGHT there!" Hinata mentally screamed in her head._

"My name is Haruno Sakura." She said bowing down.

Hinata observe the taller girl. She was pale skinned, green eyes, long pink hair, slim and pretty. _'What's so special about her?' she thought. _Hinata smile. "Nice to meet you Haruno-san, my name is Hyuga Hinata." She said bowing down. Hinata look and saw that she had nice pretty legs. Not chubby, but athletic. Her eyes narrowed. _'It'll be a shame if something was to happen to those legs of hers.'_

Sakura smile. "Are you okay? I saw you standing her by yourself."

"I'm fine, I just got a little lost… I guess." Hinata said looking away.

Sakura giggle. "Ne, you're so kawaii." She pressing her hands to her lips.

A blush adore her face.

"Did you have breakfast?"

"No…"

"Well, let's eat." Sakura said grabbing Hinata by her hand. She dragged the shorter girl to the lunch room. "I hope you don't mind if we eat breakfast with my friend."

"No, not at all." Hinata said beaming a smile.

Hinata walk towards the breakfast area and took a look at it with disgust. _'This oatmeal looks like shit, and why does that grits have lumps in it?'_ She settle for an orange juice and granola bar.

"Over here, Hinata-chan!" Sakura wave.

'_When did we agreed to start calling each other by our first name? She seems sketchy. She probably wants something.' _Hinata walked over and sat down in a metal chair.

"Ino-chan, this is Hinata-chan." Sakura said as she ate some oatmeal.

"Nice to meet cha!" Ino said.

Hinata glance at the girl. Long platinum hair in a high ponytail and a side bang, and light blue eyes. She was smiling at her as if they had been friends for a long time. Hinata cringe at the thought.

"So, Hinata-chan." Ino said.

'_Hyuga.' She wanted to say._

"Hmmm…"

Ino glance at Sakura and Sakura glance back at her. Sakura giggle.

"Ask her." Sakura said.

"Why don't you, billboard brow!" Ino retorted.

Hinata look around confuse. "Tell me what." She muttered.

There was a long pause. "How do you know that baka, Naruto?" Ino ask with raise eyebrows.

"Um…" Hinata said looking around. "I don't know him."

Sakura slurped up her oatmeal and blink. "But you went right up to him like you did and called him by his name, and then you tried to talk to him after class."

'_So you knew I was trying to get to him.' _Hinata laugh nervously. "It's just a coincidence." She said shifting in her seat.

"Oh." Ino said with a bored expression.

"So… can you tell me about him?"

"Who, Naruto-baka?" Sakura questioned.

'_He's not a baka!' Hinata thought. _"Hai." Hinata said looking at the table. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"He's cool, nice and a baka!" Sakura said with flames in her eyes.

Ino laugh. "Yeah and not to mention he's head over heels for Sakura." She said making kissy faces.

A blush appeared on Sakura's cheeks. "It's not my fault I'm so cute and besides I like Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, her face turning red like a tomato.

Ino rolled her eyes. "He clearly wants me."

"Mhm." Sakura said also rolling her eyes.

Hinata wanted to gag. "Mmmm…" she said.

T_T 

"Naruto-kun didn't come to school today and neither did Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"This is Sasuke-kun third day missing school. I wonder if he's okay." Ino said staring up at the grey sky.

"He is, after all he is Sasuke." Sakura said smiling. "You want us to walk with you Hinata-chan?"

"No thank you. I have to go somewhere."

"Hmmm… okay. You better hurry up before it rains." Sakura said waving at Hinata.

"See ya later!" Ino said winking at her.

After the girl was out of their site, Ino face Sakura. "Why did you let that freak eat with us?" Ino said scoffing.

Sakura smile. "What? I was just being nice." She said.

Ino laughed. "You nice? Please!"

Sakura nudge her. "Let's get going before the rain comes down."

Hinata walk towards the park and sat down underneath the tree. She place her bag next to her on the green grass and rest her head on the tree. She let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm not cut out for school." She told herself. "And those girls! I just know they are up to something… mean." Hinata spoke running her hand through her darkish purple hair. She pulled her knees towards her chest and rest her head on her knees.

Every female Hinata had ever met was just envious of her. The only two females she ever trusted were Kurenai-sensei and her mother but they were both dead. She had no one to trust and guys were just… lusty eyes. Ever since she met Naruto when she little, her eyes had only been set on him. Sounds weird coming from when she was a little girl, but it was the truth. She didn't dare to look at another male. Naruto was her only focus, but it seems like it was just a dream. But she couldn't give up… could she?

Her nose wiggled as little droplets of rain dropped down. She quickly got up and ran to the nearest building. The rain started to fall down heavy. She needed to find a spot to go to until it lighten up. Hinata founded herself standing on the side of an abandon building. She huffed and puffed.

"I need to get into shape." She said taking deep breaths. "I forgot my bag." She said looking around. She slide down on the wall. "My books are probably soak and wet now. Why does this keep happening to me?"

Hinata closed her eyes for a moment, until she felt someone kicked her feet. "Huh?"

She looked and saw two guys staring down at her. "Can I help you?" she asked unware of the situation.

The two guys just smile down at her. "You sure can." They responded.

An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach, she got up from the wall. She had a loss of word. "Um…" she said. She tried to walk around the two larger males, but they push her back towards the wall. One of the men walked closer and squeezed Hinata' breast.

"Get your hands off me." She spat smacking his hand away from her. Hinata stared at the man. "Don't you ever put your hands on me!" she shouted. _'Naruto will be the only one to put his hands on me.' _

The guys chuckled. "Isn't she a cute one?"

"So feisty."

Hinata felt her face heat up. "The nerve of you guys." She said. She went to walk away until the one of the men held her by her wrist.

"It doesn't work that way sweet cakes."

He yank Hinata back and started to kiss on her neck. The other guy just watch, amused.

"Get off me." Hinata said as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push him off. There was no use, the guy was too heavy for Hinata's smaller body. A little tear form in the corner of her eyes. She opened them up for a second and saw some people walking past with umbrellas. She thought someone would see, but they didn't pay attention to her. They just ignored her. She shouted for help, but nobody glance in her direction, and the ones that did, didn't do a thing about it. How could they do that? She tried to wiggle her hands free, but the guy tighten the grip on her wrist.

"We got our self a screamer." The guy standing watching said.

He wrapped his arm around Hinata's neck and use his free hand to unbuckle his belt. Hinata stared at him in shock. She was afraid. Everything was running through her mind.

'_Whenever you need me, just call for me.' _

Hinata opened her eyes. _'I've called it so many times before…'_

She shut her eyes again and shouted. "Naruto-kun!"

The two men laughed. "Naruto-kun!" they mocked.

Hinata look and saw that nobody came… just the two men from before. She felt the tears stream down her eyes. "It was just a dream." She told herself.

The man dropped his pants to the floor and was about to lift up Hinata's skirt until.

"Hinata-chan, you left your book bag at the park." A deep voice said.

Hinata smile weakly. It was the voice from her dreams. "Naruto-kun." She said before fainting.

:D

"La-la-la-lalala-la…."

'_A nice melody… sounds so peaceful.' Hinata thought. _She rest her head on something hard, but yet it was so gentle and warm. Her face was flushed as she smelt a citrus scent. She giggle, her eyes still close. Hinata fluttered her eyes open to see a deep sky blue eyes staring directly at her. Barely a trace of emotion. Somehow she felt safe. She got up slowly and took a look at her surroundings. It was a big room fit for a king. A nice soft bed she was on, it was larger and it screamed royalty.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said staring at the guy.

"Hai." He said grinning.

Hinata felt little tears formed in her eyes. "Where were you?" she asked.

"Watching you." He said.

"Liar." She whispered.

He just sat there with his back against the headboard. "You should be asking me question about what happened with you and those two men."

Hinata stared at him. She didn't thought about what had happened, where she was at… all she cared about was Naruto.

"You saved me so I knew nothing happened to me." She said staring him in the eyes.

Naruto stared back.

"Why didn't you come to my rescue when I needed you the most?"

"I did."

"Liar!" Hinata shouted. "I called for you, but you never came for me."

"Hinata-chan, I was always there for you. Every time you called, I was there." Naruto said.

"When? I didn't see you. You didn't even care about me when I saw you in school! You told me to call for you whenever I needed you! It's been several years." She continued.

Naruto just stared at her until she ran out of breath. He smile.

"I was there for you when your mother died."

"_Miss Hinata!" Kurenai-sensei said running after the younger Hinata. Kurenai looked around outside the hospital, but she couldn't find Hinata. She sighed._

_Hinata headed towards the Hospital's garden. She sniffled. Tears ran down her eyes. The last thing she saw was her mother laying there, dead. She couldn't comprehend any of it. Her mother said she would be fine and that Hinata would help take care of her sister, but now she was dead. (11 years old) _

"_Naruto-kun I need you." She cried._

"_What's the matter?" _

_Hinata looked up and saw a boy her age standing there. He had brunette hair and brown eyes. Hinata wiped her eyes. She gaze at the boy smiling down at her. _

"_Mind if I sit there with you?" he asked making his way towards her._

_Hinata nodded her head. The boy kneeled down in front of Hinata and wiped her tears. "It'll get better in time." He said smiling brightly at her. _

_Hinata sniffled. "But… mama isn't coming back." She said staring down at the grass._

"_Hmmm… that is true, but you still have those memories of her, whether they be good or bad, just remember the time you cherish and the fact that she would want you to be happy."_

_Hinata wiped some snot running down her nose. The boy patted her on her head._

"_Miss Hinata! Kurenai said. Hinata got up shaking. _

"_Who were you talking to?" _

_Hinata turned back around and notice the boy had left._

"I was there for you when Kurenai-sensei had died."

_Hinata stood behind the doorway, her eyes puffy and red. Kurenai had died in her sleep so she had been told and the paramedics were leaving with her body. Hinata went to the side when she saw the stretcher leaving with Kurenai's body. _

"_Naruto-kun…" she whispered. "Please come." _

_After several minutes of waiting she ran towards the sliding door and ran out towards her mother's garden. This was her favorite place to go. Hinata sat down under the tree and looked up at the sky. It seems like everyone was leaving her. The clouds had covered the full moon. A lovely scent had caught her nose. There was a rustle in the bushes. Hinata stared at it and a little fox emerged. It crawled to Hinata boldly with its tail sticking up in the air. Hinata giggled. _

"_Don't we have a fierce fox." She said giggling. The fox jumped on her and started licking her face. Hinata grabbed the fox and stared at it. "So kawaii." She said. The fox was a darkish red with pitch black eyes. Hinata rest it on her lap and stroke it. _

_It was nice and lovely outside, quiet, but somehow she felt at ease. She needed this companion and quietness. _

"I was there for you anytime you called for me." He said. "I've even had people watching you."

Hinata stared at him in shock. "Who exactly are you?"

He looked at her and smiled. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

_**~Review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: I didn't quite understand that MYK-ON, but thank you. Thank you shadow-hunter104, I will try to update as much as possible. And Ayrmed, everything will be revealed throughout the story. **

**Please continue to review, favorite and follow. (*_*)**

**This is the longest story I've ever written. **

Hinata look at him with frustration. She pout. "What exactly happened to those two men?"

Naruto look at her. "Dead."

"Oh." She said looking away, but a little smile cease her lips. "Good."

Naruto took a glance at the small girl. Her skin was creamy and her red plump lips look delicious. Her cute nose twitch anytime she was trying to understand something that was unexplainable and her hair… silky and smooth; it reminded him of the night sky. Naruto's eyes wondered throughout her facial features. She was beautiful in his eyes. A magnificent creature carved by God himself.

Hinata seen him looking at her, blush. In his mind he wondered how her skin felt, it look so soft. He could tell she was innocent, not in her mind, but her being as a person. And he knew she was all for him. He smile. Such a foolish girl.

"Naruto-kun." She said, trying to avoid eye contact. She felt nervous. She had finally met the man she had been looking for and all this time he was there with her. She had so many questions to ask. A wave of excitement filled her body. What kind of person was he? How did he do the stuff he wanted? Why did he look her age if she had met him long ago?

"Yes." He said seductively.

Hinata nearly yelp when she felt him come closer to her. _'I'm in a bed with Naruto-kun, he's leaning closer to me. I'm not prepared, I haven't shaved.' _Her face turn red from embarrassment. Seeing this made Naruto chuckle deeply.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said with more courage. He leaned on the headboard and stare at her, waiting for her to continue about what she had to say. "I have a lot of questions to ask you." She said watching him get off the bed.

"Go on." He said walking towards a brown table that had a single rose in it. He stare down at the rose, gentle touching the petals.

"You're name is Uzumaki Naruto, but what are you? How did you change from one thing to another since you claim it was you." She said. "Why aren't you old and fill with wrinkles? You look exactly how you look when I first met you." Hinata ask as she got off from the bed facing him with his back turn. "You knew my name. How? And what is that pink hair girl to you. You guys seem close." She said narrowing her eyes. Hearing that made Naruto chuckle.

"The jealous type aren't we."

Hinata continue to stare at him. She walk closer to him. "When we met you had red eyes, why are they so blue."

Naruto turn around. "You ask a lot of questions." He spoke. He turn back around and pick up the rose, twirling it between his fingertips, the torn sticking him. "I'm not of this world." He said staring at her with those blue eyes. He walk closer to her. Hinata stood still staring at him. Naruto continue to walk to her. "I'm more from the." He said as he stood still. "The underworld." He said. The rose he held had combust into flames. "I'm a…

Hinata remained in her spot, but her stomach had butterflies. She felt little sweat beads forming on her forehead. The man she had admired, the man she wanted was not human, but a "Demon." She whispered.

"Bingo." He said winking at her.

Hinata step back, but stumbled onto the bed. She didn't have the courage to stand up. She should have known better, the shape shifter should have given it away. But how could he be a demon? He had entered the garden hadn't he? They were filled with scrolls to prevent any evil from entering her home.

"Surprise, aren't we?" he said. This was amusing to him. The courage she once held in her eyes was replace with fear. He walk up to her and stare down at her, who was on his bed.

"Why are you so afraid? I thought you wanted me." He said with fake tears. He quickly stop, with a sinister smile on his face, his eye colour were now red. "Didn't you save yourself for me." He said placing his hand on her knee. Just as he expected, her skin was soft.

He laughed. "C'mon Hinata! Don't do this to me. You're the one." He said stepping away from her with a cold expression on his face.

Hinata got up and stare at him. "The one?"

"Don't you want the ones who made you grieve to suffer?" he ask. "Your father, sister, those girls, mankind." He said opening his arms. "Anything you ask, I'll do, just for you. I'll only be yours." He said pleased.

"Mine?"

Naruto nodded.

"Anything I want?" she ask, walking up to him.

He just continue to smile at her.

He was the one she waited for, the one she called for anytime she needed him and he came. He rescued her, and now he was offering things she couldn't refuse. But was there a catch. A demon. A sinister one, there had to be more to it. She knew it. Did he want her to become his wife? She felt her face go hot. She thought about him every day, and each time she thought about him, he had made her heart race by that little encounter. She wouldn't mind. She had to ask.

"What's the catch?" She stood in front of him. He put down his arm and place his finger on her chin forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Your soul." He huskily said.

Hinata back away. "My soul?"

"It's all I need from you." He replied. "It won't hurt much." He chuckle.

Hinata didn't find it amusing. "But…" she look away. Of course he was a demon, he didn't need a wife. He could have had a tons, so why would she be anything special. His job was to cause pain, suffering and misery. A demon capable of love was surely fanfiction. A taboo.

Hinata shook her head.

Naruto turn around displease. "At the age of 18, you will give me your soul. You have 2 years." He said trying to give her some cons for the deal.

"But… that means I will no longer live?" she ask.

Naruto roll his eyes, turn around and force a smile. "I'm giving you anything you want, need, me. Just for a small price." He said stepping up to her. He ran his hand though her hair admiring the silky touch.

"I'll give you some time to think about it." He said distastefully. "You know how to reach me, if you need me." He said walking away from her.

Hinata felt a strain in her heart. Someone else was leaving her, someone she held very close to her heart. She didn't knew much about him, but she felt she had knew him for a very long time. Her heart ache. However, she couldn't give up her soul. Now she had met him… 2 years didn't seem like enough time. She had her life to live, but she wanted him in it. He was offering himself to her, for her soul… a demon. She felt her head spinning, dizzy. She tried to hold onto something. She was find a second ago, why did she felt as if the whole world was tumbling down on her. The last thing she thought before fainting was Naruto.

Y_Y

"Move out the way jackass."

"Up yours!"

Horns were honking on the streets and cars drove through the water, splashing some on the people walking on the pavement. The streetlights were flickering on and off, some didn't work, others work when they wanted too.

'_What's going on?' she thought._

A dog was heard whimpering. He lick the girl's face, hoping to get some response from her. Hinata feeling something wet, opened her eyes slowly. The dog bark, wagging his tails. After her eyes got adjusted she saw the abandon she was in, not to long ago.

"How did I get here?" she ask. The dog jump on her licking her face. He was excited to see that young girl was safe. Hinata smile and pat the dog on his head. She look up and saw that it was night. A little light was flickering underneath her. She got up, but to her shock the two men that she remembered was trying to harass her was there hanging upside down in front of her. Someone had tortured them, taking out their eye socket and tongue. She tilted her head. "Good." Was all she said before walking away.

"Where have you been?" The first thing she said as she walked into her house.

"A demon held me captive somewhere." She said.

She felt her body hit the floor. He father stared at her with blazing eyes. She held her cheek and got up. He adjusted his posture. "Don't be late again." He said turning around.

Hinata felt hot tears flow down her cheeks. She wiped them away. It was the first time her father had ever hit. He had verbally assaulted her, but never physically. He ask where she was and she told him the truth. There was no need to lie. She felt her blood boiled. She look at the corner of her eyes and saw Hanabi sitting there, a little smile on her face. How she hated that look. Hanabi was just evil on the inside. That smile was satisfaction.

"I hope you die." Hinata said walking past her 7 year old sister.

"That's if dad doesn't kill you first." She replied as she ran through the hallway.

Hinata stop in her tracks. Hanabi was a smart child with a smart ass mouth. She knew how to play their dad into getting anything her heart desired. Hinata had to work for her shit. She place her hand back on her cheek.

"I hope you all die."

O_O

"Meow."

Hinata look out her sliding wooden door and look towards the full moon. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose resembled Rudolph; she pulled the cover up to her face. That dam cat was getting irritating. She pulled the cover off of her. Her mind went to Naruto. What was he doing? Would he give the offer to someone else?

"Meow." The cat was now scratching on her sliding door. Hinata threw the blankets off of her and sliding door and yank the cat by the tail. "Stop the damn meowing." She said staring at the cat.

It didn't scream, didn't meow. It just look at her with those big green eyes. He got his little paws and started to play with her nose. Hinata felt her facial expression relax. The cat was so cute. A white cat with one black spot on his back. She giggled. She held the cat to her face and smile. "Being with someone when you're sad makes you feel at ease."

She took the cat into her room and laid him next to her. "Now you have to be quiet, father doesn't like animals in his house unless it's those stupid fish." She said putting the blanket over the cat. The cat nodded as if he understood. Hinata smile. "Kawaii." She said whispering.

Somewhere in the middle of the night a figure was seen standing in the tree.

"Sending her presents now, huh?"

"Shut-up Alvin."

Alvin leap towards the high tree and stood next to the man. His long brown hair was blowing with the wind.

"Why wasn't she with you this afternoon?"

Alvin shrugged. "She said she was going to walk back this afternoon. I'm only doing what I was told to do." He said. "And plus, look what happened. So tell me." He said licking his lips. "What happened in the bedroom?" A quick chuckle escape his lips.

Naruto scoff.

"I heard she's been saving herself for you." Alvin spoke, amuse at the situation.

Naruto turn his head to face him. "Listening to my conversations now?"

Alvin laugh. "Her body language tells all."

He smile.

"So did she agree to it?"

"She'll agree sooner or laterhy." Naruto said.

Alvin place his hands behind his head. "Man Naruto, you're one sick demon." He said looking at the boy with a serious look. "Didn't your mother ever told you, do not play with your dinner."

Alvin leap from the tree, he held his arm. Blood started to run through his fingers. "Geez, so touchy!" he said. Some leaves had fell to the ground. Alvin saw red eyes staring at him in the night. A chill ran down his spine. "It was just a joke." He said taking a look at his arm.

A_A

"Meow."

Hinata wiggle her nose. She got up and yawn. The cat stare at her with a soft expression which made her smile. She got off of her futon. "I bet you're hungry." She said. She pulled down her shirt and scratch her hip. "You stay right here." She said happily.

The cat strolled back towards the futon and make himself comfy. Hinata walk the hall to the kitchen and open the refrigerator. She got a bowl from cupboard and poured some milk in it. She quietly went back to her room. "Here ya go." She said kneeling down. The cat excitedly ran to her and start licking the milk.

Hinata look at the cat lovingly and started to stroke his small head. "I didn't give you a name." She thought for a moment. "Oreo filling." She said nodding her head. "You have more filling then the actual cookie she said poking his gut. The cat glare at. "Ah… someone doesn't like that." She walk back to her futon and sat there staring outside.

"Oreo filling, I don't think I can go to school tomorrow. Naruto-kun is going to be there." She said. "Probably waiting for an answer." She rest her head on her pillow. She held her hand to her chest. "Things like this belongs in a manga, or storybook, but her it is happening to me."

After Oreo filling had finish his milk he went back to Hinata and purr. Hinata grabbed the cat and held it "Do you think I should go to school?"

Oreo filling nodded.

"But suppose you get lonely.

He shook his head.

"Do you think Naruto-kun will be there?"

The cat didn't respond which made Hinata sigh.

"I'll go. Father might probably hit me again." She said sadly.

She grab the cat and place him in the closet. "Now remember you have to be quiet. I'll bring you some more milk to last you until I come back."

She place Oreo filling in a blanket. "Now you behave." She said poking at the cat's nose.

"Meow."

C_C

"Good morning Miss Hinata." Alvin said bowing.

"Morning." She mumble.

He open the car door for her letting her in. He quickly got in and turn back to face her. "Is everything well?"

Hinata sigh. "Not really, but I'll be fine."

He nodded.

"Hey Alvin-san. You ever felt as if you knew someone for a long time, but you just met them?" she ask.

Alvin smile. "We all feel like that at times." He said keeping his eyes on the road. "So who's the lucky guy?" he snicker.

Hinata's face turn red. "Nobody." She said waving her hand back and forth.

Hinata held her bag close to her, peeking around the school. No sign of Naruto, but she was early. She let out a loud sigh. "I should just tell him no." But she felt loneliness wash upon her. She had been looking for him for so long and now that she finally found him. This happens.

"Hey are you okay?"

Hinata turned around.

"Are you a new student? You seem lost?"

Hinata look at the girl who was smiling down at her. Hinata felt so short compared to her.

"My name is Li Tenten." She said extending out her hand.

Hinata look at it before shaking it.

"What's your name?" she ask.

"My name is Hyuga Hinata." She said.

"Nice to meet cha Hyuga-san." Tenten said, still smiling.

"Hmm… how did you get that mark on your face?" she ask.

Hinata touch her cheek, then look at the floor.

Tenten laugh nervously. "Gomen!" she said clasping her hands together.

Hinata watch the brown eye girl. She had two high Chinese buns, and pretty chocolate eyes. She felt her cheeks heat up. "Did you eat breakfast?"

"Breakfast at this school isn't really appealing." Hinata replied.

That comment made Tenten laugh. "I agree. But they do have a vending machine that has hot chocolate and hot bread."

Hinata ears perked up to the sound of chocolate. A smile grace her face.

"I take that as a yes?" Tenten said smiling. She walk away. Hinata follow her without hesitation.

"Hey Tenten, where are you from?" Hinata said staring down at her chocolate.

"I'm from China." She said. "I'm a foreign exchange student and so far I'm loving it here." She said stretching out her arms.

The two girls were sitting on the stairs behind the school.

"I didn't realize my accent was that strong and I've been here for 3 years now." She said bummed out. Hinata giggle.

"I hope I didn't offend you." She said staring at the girl who was sitting on the stair above her.

"Nah, not at all!" she said smiling brightly. The girls giggle. It was quiet for a while.

Hinata felt at peace. She'd never been comfortable with another girl other than her mother and Kurenai-sensei. Tenten was different, she didn't give Hinata that impression of her hurting her like others. Hinata took a sip out of her hot chocolate.

"Hinata, to be honest you've the first girl who didn't give me the "glare", Tenten said nervously.

"I've been here for a while, but I've barely met any friends and most of my friends are guys." She said.

Hinata look down. "Gomen."

"Why are you apologizing?"

Hinata shook her head, which made Tenten laugh again. "You're so weird…Hyuga-san."

"Please call me Hinata." She quickly said staring at Tenten.

Tenten smile. "And please call me Tenten."

"Well I better be off. Kabuto-sensei hates when we are late." Tenten said getting up. She leap to the bottom of the stairs, her skirt lift up revealing the black tights she wore underneath it.

Hinata got up. "I guess I'll see you later, Tenten-senpai." Hinata said bowing.

A huge red spot appeared on Tenten's cheeks. "Please, don't chan is much better!" she said hiding her face.

Hinata giggle. "But…

"It's fine." Tenten said putting her hand in her school skirt pocket.

"We can have lunch together." She offered.

"That would be nice." Hinata beamed with joy.

"Let's meet up at the school rooftop." She said.

Hinata nodded her head. "Hai!"

"Well see ya." Tenten said walking off.

E_E

Hinata was so happily, but it suddenly went away when she saw the classroom. "Naruto-kun… is he in there?"

Hinata peeped her head in the classroom and saw the people from yesterday, she sigh in relief when she didn't spot Naruto. She entered the classroom and went to the back.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan!" Sakura said smiling at her.

Hinata look at her. "Morning." She sat down in the seat and paid attention the board.

'_Haruno-san is fake.' Hinata thought._

"I didn't know the blind can see." One girl comment.

"They don't." another one snicker.

Hinata pay no mind to it.

"Don't they need a cane?" another one said loudly.

"Maybe she's a freak from outer space."

Hinata paid no attention, until a girl came and slammed her book bag on her table which made her jump.

"You don't sit here. Sasuke-kun does." She said.

Hinata look at her. "From what I've heard he hasn't been here, so for now I will be sitting here." She said pushing the girl bag off of the table.

"She's a sick freak. I wouldn't get to close to her if I was you." Mayu said. "You should have seen what she said to Ai and me. "Sick freak." Mayu hiss.

The other girl stare at Hinata with disgust.

"Settle down, class." Iruka-sensei spoke. "I'm here, I'm here." He said reassuring the class.

'_Hmph, just as I thought Sakura and Ino ain't shit. I saw them laughing.' _

Z_Z

Hinata got her bag and was the first to exist the classroom. She was excited to see she would be spending the time with Tenten. She went up the school stairway and walk up to the rooftop. She opened the door and a gush of air hit her, causing her hair to blow. Her eyes open wide.

"Naruto-kun." She whisper.

Naruto turned around, his golden locks blowing with the wind.

"Hinata-chan!" Tenten said running up to the girl.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, it was just supposed to be us two, but Naruto-baka and Sasuke-baka, decided to skip classes and they have been up here since forever." She said with tears running down her eyes.

"It's okay." She whispered.

Tenten led her to the two boys. "This is Sasuke-kun." Tenten said pointing to the boy who was laying on the rooftop, his hand shielding his eyes from the sun. Sasuke got up and stare at Hinata. He had black eyes, black hair spiked up and pale skin. His school shirt was out his pants.

"Yo." He said before laying back down.

"And this Naruto-baka." Tenten said narrowing her eyes at the boy.

Naruto smirk. "Hello, Hinata-chan."

She hid behind Tenten. "Hi…"

Tenten blink in confusion. "Huh? Hehe… sorry Hinata-chan. I didn't know the rooftop was going to be crowded.

"It's okay." She mumble.

_3 Weeks Later_

"Is she still running from you?"

Naruto ignored the male's voice. He just flip through his pages.

"Awe, you're ignoring me now." Alvin pouted.

Naruto put down the magazine he was reading and look at Alvin.

"Isn't it boring? Just waiting… all you do is wait."

"It gives me pleasure when they think they don't need me. And having a bond is so special, that's what makes it so enjoyable destroying it." He chuckle.

Alvin sat down next to him. "You're so weird." There was silence. "When is the fun going to begin?"

Naruto put down his magazine and smirk. "Right. About… Now." He said before disappearing.

Alvin had a devious smile on his face. "Excellent."

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**~Thank you~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews. **

"Hey Hinata-chan." Tenten said running up to Hinata. She was huffing and puffing. "Sorry I am late." She said trying to catch her breath.

"It's fine." Hinata said smiling.

It was the week end so Hinata and Tenten decided to hang out during the day before school open, since Tenten had to go to China to spend some time with her family. During the week without Tenten, Hinata felt lonely and all that time Naruto was on her mind. There had been several times she wanted to call for him, but couldn't bring herself too. She was hurting. Things at home was getting worse at home, her whole life was falling apart, but now Tenten was here, she was happy. Tenten wiped the sweat from her forehead. She stare at Hinata who was wearing a white loose dress, that reached below her knees, with a beige sweater, and a beige flats. Her hair was in two large goddess braids.

"Wow Hinata-chan." Tenten said in awe. "You look so… Kawaii!" she squealed.

Hinata blush. She look at Tenten. She was wearing short khaki pants, a white t-shirt and green high top converse. Her hair was down and she also wore a green and white snapback. "Tenten-chan, you have long hair." Hinata said in shock. "I've never seen it down before."

Tenten rub the back of her head. She laugh nervously. "Shall we get going?"

"So, how was your visit?" Hinata ask.

"It was amazing! My little brother grew up so fast."

"You had a brother? What else are you hiding from me?" Hinata giggle.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. We've been friends for so long, I haven't really told you anything."

"I should be saying the same thing. Let's go to the new café so we can talk some more."

Tenten agreed.

"Can I have a frozen strawberry lemonade and a cinnamon bun, please?" Hinata ask staring at the young waitress.

She smile back. "Sure thing and what about you?" she ask looking at Tenten.

"A cheeseburger, no onions and pickles and a large coke soda." Tenten said grinning.

The girl just stare at Tenten. She turn her back and mumble, "What kind of female eats that much?" before walking off.

Tenten didn't seem to hear it, but Hinata did. _'And what if she eats a lot!'_

"So, I have a brother who's 14 and a 10 year old sister." She said.

"I have…" she thought for a moment. "I'm an only child." Hinata smile.

"Lucky you!" Tenten said laughing.

"Here you go, one cinnamon bun with a frozen strawberry lemonade, and one cheeseburger no onions, no pickles and a large coke." The waitress said placing the food in front of the two girls.

"Arigatou!" They said.

"So what made you move to Konoha?" ask Hinata.

"I have a scholarship for swimming and I want to be the best I can be to help my family out." Tenten said playing with her straw. "My dad died 5 years ago and ever since my mom has been struggling."

"I'm sorry…" Hinata said.

"It's okay, really!" Tenten reply. "Three years ago, some scouts had scouted me out for my swimming. They offer to pay for a dorm for me, my school clothes, and I even have a spot reserve for me in Konoha University! They even give my mom expenses for me being here. But I want to support them on my own." She said smiling brightly. "I can't wait."

"I know you'll accomplish so much!" Hinata said.

"So what about you and your parents?"

Hinata look at her cinnamon roll that was oozing out vanilla frosting. "My mom died…"

"I understand." Tenten said. She took a bite out of cheeseburger. "Hey Hinata-chan." She said with her mouth full. "What's it between you and Naruto-kun?" she ask as she took a sip of cola.

Hinata blush. "It's really nothing." She said drinking some of her frozen strawberry lemonade.

Tenten grinned. "That's what they all say." She laugh.

'_They?'_

"Hey Tenten-chan… um… how much do you know about Naruto-kun?"

Tenten thought for a moment. "I don't really know much about him, but he's relaxed, nice." Tenten said nodding. "But between me and you." She said leaning closer to her. "Naruto-kun acts weird at times."

Hinata look at her with interest.

"Ah, so you're interested." She said. "Well, it was last year he came to school, he was pale and his hair wasn't as bright as it is now. I heard he stormed out of class, he even destroyed the sliding door. I walk past him and he didn't look like himself, his eyes looked red, like he was about to kill someone." Tenten said chewing cheeseburger."

"Oh."

"But he's cool I guess, sometimes I get chills when he looks at me, like he's about to eat me." Tenten laugh. "Sasuke-kun is alright, but when him and Naruto gets together, it's like chaos." She laugh. "But they're good friends, although they act like they aren't." Tenten said in awe.

Hinata giggle. "Oh."

After the two had finish eaten, they decided to walk over to the shrine area. It was getting late, but the two stood close to one another enjoying each other's company.

"Tenten-chan, I'm glad we became friends. You're like the only female I can trust." Hinata said leaning over the railing staring out towards the pond.

"You're so pretty Hinata-chan you should have lots of friends." Tenten said leaning her back against the rail.

"I don't trust to many females." She said.

"I understand."

"But I have you, that's what matters." Hinata said giving Tenten a quick hug.

Tenten blush. "Always." She said.

There was a faint owl oohing in the distance. The wind had pick up making the trees and bushes dance. Hinata felt at ease. She was happy for the moment. She look at herself in the pond.

"HELP!"

Hinata quickly turn her head to the direction the voice was coming in.

"Did you hear that?" Tenten ask her.

Hinata nodded her head.

Tenten was about to go check, but Hinata grabbed her arm. "Shouldn't we call the police or something?"

"HELP!" the person screamed louder.

"Go ahead and call them, I'm going to see what's going on! I'll be right back." Tenten said running towards the voice.

"Tenten-chan, please wait!" Hinata said running after her.

'_Tenten-chan is so fast!' She thought. _She running out of breath. She'd look right and left, but had lost Tenten. "Tenten-chan, where are you?"

She jump back when she heard a gunshot go off. Her heart race. Then there was another. Hinata panic. She ran towards the sound of the gunshots. "Tenten-chan, please be alright."

Hinata ran towards the stairs of the shrine and saw two bodies lying face down. She felt her heart pound. Hinata walk in a daze towards the bodies. It was quiet, her body weak. She seen the first body and was relieve to find out it wasn't Tenten. It was a younger male, with red hair. She went towards the other body and was nervous. Her heart stopped. She drop to the floor and tears ran down her cheeks. She crawled towards the body, covered in blood. She flipped it over. Her eyes opened wide. "Tenten-chan." She coughed out. "Tenten-chan, wake up." Hinata said with a hoarse voice. She saw the wound where the blood was coming out. It was a lot, it had went on her dress. "Tenten-chan!" Hinata said shaking her. It all happened so fast. One minute she was laughing and smiling with Hinata, now she was watching her friend dying. "What about your mom, brother… sister. They are relying on you!"

Tenten wasn't bad, she was a good person. It could have been anyone else, but why Tenten? Anyone but Tenten! She felt the tears run down her cheeks. She was alone again. Another person out of her life. She had lost another person. She dropped to the floor and rest her head on Tenten's lifeless body. She was gone and just like the others who said they'll be right back. They never do.

She was shaken. Tenten's blood was all over her. She took a look at her hands, soak in blood. She got up shakenly, her legs were trembling. Everything was going numb, quiet. She began to walk away, slowly. She stumbled a few times, but she manage to find her way home. She walk past her sister, who didn't seem to notice and into her room. She close the door behind her swiftly. Tenten was dead and she left her body there. What kind of friend was she? She wanted to scream. She rest her head on top of her pillow. She was sweaty and sticky, blood on her body. Strands of her hair stuck to her cheeks.

Was life going to be like this? The people she cared most for leaving her? Dying? It was a horrible thing to reflect about. Tenten would be place in a hole, never to be seen again. One day it might happen to her, she'd be forgotten too. Big chunks of tears ran down her cheeks.

She quickly got up. "Oreo filling!" she shouted. She ran towards the closet where she always hid him.

Every time Hinata came home, Oreo filling would run out the closet, standing at the door waiting for her to come, but he didn't do it… not today.

She open the closet and slid the door open.

"Oreo filling?" She bend down and dug through the blankets she left for him, getting blood over it, but he wasn't there. A wave of panic wash upon her.

She look around. "Oreo filling." She called, but no answer.

"Dad got rid of him." She heard a voice spoke.

She turn her head around to see Hanabi leaning by her door.

"What?"

"You know how dad feels about cats! And plus I'm allergic to them." Hanabi responded, sticking her tongue at Hinata.

Hinata staggered towards Hanabi. "Where is he?"

"Well after came in your room, I saw your cat standing at the door, so I basically told dad and he chase the cat out to the street and bam. Dead." Hanabi giggle.

Hinata felt something shattered in here. Was she going to be continuously tormented? Is this what's life about?

"And why are you covered in blood?" Hanabi question.

Hinata felt herself scream as she longue at Hanabi. She found herself on top of the younger girl. She wrap her hands around her neck and started to choke her.

"I hate you! Why don't you just die?" Hanabi tried to push her eldest sister off of her, but she was to strong. "You took everyone from me." She said frustration. She slammed Hanabi head repeatedly on the wooden floor.

"Hinata-chan." Hanabi choke out, tears pouring out.

She sink her nails into Hinata's arm. Her face was turning all shades of purple. With one final squeeze and Hanabi hands had fell limp from her sister. Hinata got off of her breathing heavily. She look down at her sister's lifeless body. Tenten's blood was on her sister's body. Hinata stood up straight and walk down the hall towards the family room. She had made the decision. She took the samurai sword from the wall and walk silently upstairs. She stop at the first door on her left. She slid the door and walk into a bigger room, her parents room. She look at the figure laying on the floor.

'_Father was always a heavy sleeper.' She thought. _

The moon was shining down on her father's face. Hinata walk up to him and raise the samurai sword. Without hesitation she stabbed her father repeatedly. His eyes open wide to see his daughter stabbing him, blood gurgle out his mouth as he try to get up, which made Hinata jump. She watch as her father gasp for air, then he went limp. She had murdered her father. A little laughter escape her lips, then she walk out his room. She drop the samurai sword on the floor and walk downstairs. The deed was done. She went to the room and sat down on the pillow.

"I'm sorry mother." She said bowing down. "I'm sorry Kurenai-sensei."

She got up and walk to the family room and sat down on the sofa looking out at the back sliding door, which was open. Her eyes never left the moon. "Two years with Naruto-kun." She whispered. "That's all I need."

Her eyes gaze at her hands. Tears fell on them, mixing with the fresh and dry blood. "Naruto-kun, I need you." She choke out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Is she still running from you?"

Naruto ignored the male's voice. He just flip through his pages.

"Awe, you're ignoring me now." Alvin pouted.

Naruto put down the magazine he was reading and look at Alvin.

"Isn't it boring? Just waiting… all you do is wait."

"It gives me pleasure when they think they don't need me. And having a bond is so special, that's what makes it so enjoyable destroying it." He chuckle.

Alvin sat down next to him. "You're so weird." There was silence. "When is the fun going to begin?"

Naruto put down his magazine and smirk. "Right. About. Now." He said before disappearing.

Alvin had a devious smile on his face. "Excellent."

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto entered the Hyuga compound. It was quiet and dark. The only light that was on was in Hinata's room. He went through her sliding door, but no sign. He walk out of her room, and saw a body in the hallway. He tilt his head to the side.

He made his way into the family to see Hinata just sitting there. The moon was shining on her. He walk, the wooden floor croak with each step he took.

"Take cares of the bodies."

Naruto stop in tracks. _'Bodies?'_ His head gaze up at the stairway and his nose wiggle. The scent of blood had caught his nose.

"Tenten's dead." Hinata said not bothering to look at him. He remained silent. "Hanabi-chan and Father are dead." She said. Naruto sat down next to her and wrap his arms around her. She rest her head on his chest and let out the tears she was trying to hold in. Naruto stroke her head gently, a little smirk form, but it quickly drop when Hinata spoke.

"I know you're enjoying my pain and suffering." She said. "You're a demon, you can't feel what I feel." She said.

It was true, he was feeding off her pain and suffering, he couldn't care, he didn't care, as long as he got what he wanted was all that matter.

"Naruto-kun, please don't leave me!" She cry. "You're the only one I have." She said staring at his eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy.

Naruto stare at her eyes.

"I want them to suffer."

He smile at her, a sinister smile.

"I don't care what happens to my soul. Two years is enough time to spend with you." Hinata said gripping onto Naruto's shirt. "I accept your deal!"

There was a gush of winding blowing outside the house. The chimes were going crazy and Hinata felt a coldness entered the room. She look outside and saw the moon was now a pitch red colour. She look back at Naruto who eyes were no longer deep blue, but red like the moon. His sinister smile had widened.

"Good."

"If you would Miss Hinata, please sign on the dotted line."

Hinata eyes opened. "Alvin-san." She said.

Alvin bowed down in respect. "If you will, the dotted line." He said holding the paper. He handed her a pen.

Hinata glance at Naruto who was now standing at, smiling down at her.

_"I was there for you anytime you called for me." He said. "I've even had people watching you." _She couldn't believe it. Who else had he told to watch over here? "Kuren-

"Miss Hinata, the dotted line." Alvin said once again.

Hinata thought for a moment before signing the contract.

_I Hyuga Hinata, have decided that on my 18__th__ birthday that I will give Uzumaki Naruto my soul for the deal of his submission; to obey my every command._

_~ No regrets._

After Hinata had sign the contract, it combust into flames. Alvin bowed once against. "A pleasure doing business with you." He said before vanishing into flames.

She turn to face Naruto who was bowing down at her. "Is there anything you would like for me to do, Ma'Lady?"

Hinata blush. Her soul will no longer be hers, but Naruto's. He was now hers, well for the two years. She was determine to make every memory of it.

"Get rid of the bodies." She said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata soaked in the hot springs that were in her backyard in the garden, her hair was in a high bun. Her face was red from the steam. She felt at ease. Although the memories of what transpire earlier still played in her mind. She quickly shook it off. It was the past and this was now.

A wave of loneliness filled her. She wanted someone to talk too. "Naruto-kun."

"Yes?" He said standing up in front of her. Hinata look up and saw those blue eyes staring down at her. She instantly blush. She sank deeper in the water. Naruto sat down on the rocks next to her.

"Did you send Kurenai-sensei to watch over me?" Hinata ask staring at the fence. _'I sound silly, I knew Kurenai-sensei way before Naruto-kun.' She thought. _

"I was the one who gave her the paper for the position." He said still staring down at her.

"So you had already planned this out."

There was a complete silence. "Yes."

_Flash Back_

"_So who's your next victim?" Alvin ask._

_Naruto look out the glass window of the café that he and Alvin were at. They were out the skirts of Konoha, in search for food. He smile. "That one right there." He said pointing at the little 4 year old girl who was holding hands with her mother. _

"_Naruto you're sick in the head."_

_Naruto got up and walk outside, Alvin behind him. He walk across the street to where the little girl was with her mother. They were walking until,_

"_Excuse me Miss." Naruto said as he ran up to her. The woman turned around. "Mmmm, yes?" she said staring at the young blonde boy._

"_Your wallet drop." He said handing her the pink wallet. _

_The woman was shock. "Oh my. Thank you so much." She said bowing._

_Naruto laugh as he look down at the little girl who was staring up at him with those big lavender eyes. _

"_You don't seem to be from around here." He said trying to start a conversation. _

"_I'm from Konoha." The mother said. "And this is my little Hinata-chan!" the one proudly said holding on the girl's hand. Naruto knelt down. _

"_Nice to meet cha." He said extending out his hand. The little girl shook his hand, still staring in his blue eyes. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He said smiling at her._

"_Nice to meet you, Onii-chan." She said_

_Naruto and the mother laugh. "She sure is cute." Naruto said patting her on her head._

"_I hope you enjoy your time." He said._

"_Thank you and thank you once again for finding my wallet." She said. _

_Hinata smile at the young man. "Bye-bye Onii-chan." She said waving. _

_Naruto smile at the little girl. He walk up to Alvin. _

"_So is it the mother or the girl?" he ask._

"_The girl, she screams misery in the next several years. The mother is going to die." Naruto said shoving his hand in his pocket. _

_Alvin look back at the girl and sigh. "You sure now how to pick 'em."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Please sir! I need this job!" the woman pleaded._

"_Get out! We already have too many slackers!" _

_The woman look sadly at the man. _

"_SCRAM YOU DAMN BITCH!" he said. He stretch out his hand to hit her, but someone had caught it. _

"_That's not how you speak to a lady." _

_The man yank his hand away and look at the man. He scoff. "Just get the fuck off of my property." He spat. He slam the door on them._

_The woman sigh._

"_Can I offer you some coffee, Miss?" _

_The woman look at the man. He was a taller man, teal looking hair that was in a ponytail. He had hazel eyes, and his face was kind and gentle. She felt her face heat up. _

"_Gomen." She said bowing down._

_The man just laugh. "Please, it would be my pleasure for a young beautiful lady." He said. _

_She look away. "Okay." She said._

_The two walk side by side to a nearby café. _

"_I am terribly sorry. My name is Tei Mori." He said pouring some sugar in his coffee._

"_I'm Yui Kurenai." The lady reply, taking a sip of her coffee. _

_Mori smile at her. "What seems to be the matter?" he ask._

_Kurenai sigh. "I lost my job, and I have nowhere else to go. My rent is due at the end of the month and I-"She felt herself about to break down. _

_The man got up and wrap his arms around her. "Don't beat yourself up." He said reassuring her. He took out a card. "Do you like kids?" he ask._

_Kurenai look at the man, blushing, which made him laugh. "Y...yes."_

_He gave her the card. "The Hyuga's are looking for someone to watch their child. A caregiver and I think you'll be the perfect one." He cooed._

_Kurenai look at the card. _

"_I'm sure you'll be a good caregiver and the pay is excellent." He said staring her in her eyes. She look back at him, unable to turn away from his gaze. _

"_The Hyuga's." she mumble. _

_End of flashback_

"So Kurenai-sensei didn't know what you were?" she ask.

A sigh escaped his mouth. "No. And I was not the reason for your misery. Some people are born lucky some are…well." He said grinning.

Hinata got up from the spring water and look at Naruto. His mouth dropped the floor.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted, embarrassed. His face was red, he look away from the naked girl. Hinata tilted her head. _'So cute.' She thought. _

She got out the hot spring and grabbed a towel. "Naruto-kun, take me out for something to eat. I would like to learn more about you." She said walking away.

He sigh in relief. He heard a giggle and narrowed his eyes. "Don't you have something to do, Alvin?"

Naruto got up from the rock and brush himself off. "I wasn't expecting her to do. She caught me by surprise is all."

"Never seen you act that way. How many females had shown their self to you?" Alvin snicker. "Hmmm…"

"Shut-up." Naruto retorted. He walk into the house.

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notice: I won't be updating as much because I don't have a laptop charger plug. I'm actually using someone else's charger. So it may take some time. **

**-Naruto is not a lustful demon, although he can get like that at times. He has his moment. But he's just a mischievous/insane demon, who also has needs. He loves to play with his food. It's his entertainment. **

**-Sasuke is a demon, and you will learn more about him either in this chapter or the following chapters.**

**-Yes, Naruto was quite surprise at Hinata's action. Like he stated in this chapter, "Aren't we getting bold?"**

**-For Hinata's personality: She is angry, full of it. Her life is up and downs. She takes her anger out on animals so she wouldn't harm herself. (She also felt as if she wasn't capable of killing a human, until chapter 4.) **

**-Some characters are OOC. No need to go into it.**

**-I'm not making you readers any promises about the ending. It may go either way. =)**

**-Please review!**

**~Sadistic One**

"Where would you like to go?" Naruto ask her as she entered the house.

He looked around the room and saw no Hinata. _'Where did she go?' he thought. _He walked inside the family room and saw Hinata had fallen asleep on the pillow that was on the floor. He hovered over here and watched as she curled herself into a ball. Naruto sighed. He picked the sleeping girl up and vanished with the both of them, leaving a trail of little flames on the floor, which quickly went away.

Hinata rolled on the bed and cuddled with the fluffy sheets she had on her. She smiled. _"This is so comfortable. I don't want to get up!' she thought. _She stayed there for several more minutes, before deciding to open her eyes. Her eyes fluttered open as he eyes adjusted to the light.

She jumped out of the bed and noticed this wasn't her room.

"Good morning."

Hinata turned around and saw that Naruto was sitting on a chair staring at her.

"Naruto-kun." She said. "What happened?"

Naruto got up and walked towards her. "You told me to take you out for something to eat to get to know me, but you fell asleep." He said brushing her hair from her cheeks. "I figured you didn't want to be in the house alone."

Hinata looked down. He was really thoughtful. If she was to spend the night in her house, surely she would feel like she was going to have a mental breakdown. Hinata sat on the edge of the bed. Naruto joined her.

"What are we going to do about Father? His job may become suspicious when they notice he hasn't been coming into work."

Naruto patted her on her head. "Don't worry. I took care of it." He said giving her a reassuring smile.

Hinata glanced at him. "Has there been any word about Tenten's death?" she asked.

"Nothing to concern yourself with." He stated.

"But-

He look at her with icy eyes. "Nothing to concern yourself with." He repeated, but with more authority.

Hinata looked away.

"Are you hungry?"

"I want to know more about you, Naruto-kun."

"Well you know my name, you know my occupation. What else do you need to know?" he spoke.

Hinata sighed. "Forget it." She said. "Where is your bathroom?" she asked. "I need to get ready for school."

Naruto got up and lead her towards the bathroom. He handed her a red rag.

"Get me some school clothes." She demanded as she slammed the door in his face.

"Yes, Ma'Lady." Naruto said staring at the door. He lick his lips. "Someone's on their period." He mumbled.

Hinata let the water ran down her head. She was in a trance. _'Did they find her body?' she thought._ She heard the bathroom door open. "Ma'Lady, your clothes are on the basket." She heard Naruto said. She didn't responded. Why was she acting like this? She met Naruto again! The guy she wanted, the guy who's doing everything in his power to satisfy her needs. She needed to relax.

.

.

.

Hinata, along with Naruto trailing behind her, walked to the bus loading zone.

'_Why are we catching a public bus?' she thought. 'Can't he just teleport?'_

"I'm just a little bit tired at the moment." Naruto said staring at the back of Hinata's head.

Hinata turned around to look at him. _'Was he reading my mind?' _She observed the boy. He look a little off. He wasn't glowing how he did yesterday. "Are you feeling well, Naruto-kun?" she asked worriedly.

Naruto smiled. "Yes, never better." He said flashing her a huge smile.

Hinata giggled. "You're so weird." She said stopping at their destination.

As they were waiting for the bus, Hinata started to wonder. She took a few glances at Naruto who seemed to be looking at the blue sky.

"Naruto-kun." She said looking up at him. Naruto stared back at her. "Yes?"

"What's the relationship between Haruno-san and you?"

Naruto stared at her for a moment, before he exploded into fits of laughter. The seriousness drop off Hinata's face. Did she say something wrong? Her face resembled the colour of a tomato.

"What's so funny?" she asked pouting.

Naruto stopped laughing and looked at Hinata with dreamy eyes. He lowered to her level and stared her in her lavender eyes. "Don't worry. I'm not allowed to touch." He said poking her on her small nose.

She held her nose and stared at him. "What do you mean-

She was quickly silenced by the loud public bus pulling up in front of them. "Shall we get going?"

.

.

.

"A moment of silence as we remember a beloved student of ours, Mori Tenten." Principal Tsunade said over the school's speaker. There was a deafening silence throughout the school. Hinata looked down on her desk and balled her fist. The memories were making their way into her mind once again. Her eyes swelled up. How was Tenten's mother doing? How was she holding up? How was the family doing? She couldn't bear to look up. Naruto peeked at her, smiling.

"How did she died?" Ino asked Iruka-sensei.

Iruka cleared his throat. "From a gunshot wound." He sadly said. "Please be careful when you walk home or go anywhere. If it is possible, please walk in groups. We have a killer in the open and we wouldn't want to hear any other tragic news."

"Wasn't she and that Hyuga girl best friends." One girl whispered at her friend sitting next to her.

They glanced at Hinata, who was staring at the wall. Soon enough their attention was to the door.

"Sasuke-kun!" Miyu said.

"Where have you been?" Sunako asked.

Sasuke just walk down the aisle of the class, his hands in his pocket.

"So nice for you to join us, Uchiha." Iruka said sarcastically.

Sasuke turned back around and stared at Iruka-sensei. "Tch."

A vein bulged on his forehead. "These kids are going to be the death of me." He sighed.

"Iruka-sensei, a minute of your time." Azuma-sensei said peeking his head into the class door.

"I'll be out in just a minute." He told him. He face his class. "There are no announcements today, so please wait patiently for your next teacher." He said taking his books with him.

"Hai Iruka-sensei." They said in unison.

Sasuke continued his stroll down the aisle, making his stop in front of Hinata. He glanced at her, then at Naruto who looked at him. He sighed in frustration. Hinata felt a little nervous.

"Sorry, Uchiha-san. I'll move." She said. She was about to get out of the seat, until Naruto sat her back down.

She looked at Naruto confused. "Sasuke-teme can find another seat." He said looking at Sasuke, smiling.

"Naruto-baka! That's Sasuke-kun seat." Sakura said pointing at him.

Hinata rolled her eyes. _'I see her true colours are revealing itself.' _

Sasuke just turned around and sat next to the desk across from them.

"She is so disrespectful." Mei said, a girl with short blue hair.

Hinata was getting ticked off.

"Respect is due when given." Naruto said.

The class stared back at him, including Mei, who blushed furiously. "Naruto-kun, I didn't mean anything by it." She said laughing.

Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled. "Arigatou." She said bowing her head just a little.

.

.

.

"What's the deal between Naruto-kun and that freak?" Ino asked Sakura as she sat on the restroom counter. "When did they started to talk?"

Sakura stared in the mirror as she put on some lip gloss. "I don't know, but she needs to recognize her place."

Ino stared at the restroom door. "I heard she was last to be seen with that girl Tenten."

Sakura smirked. "You mean that tall freakish girl. Ugh! She was so annoying."

Ino giggled. "And why was she always hanging out with boys?" she added on.

"They probably was banging her." Sakura said in disgust.

Ino laughed. "You do know Sasuke-kun was one of the boys hanging out with her, right?"

"Well if she was, I'm glad she's out of the picture." Sakura said turning to face her best friend, Ino.

"You're so mean." Ino said jumping from the counter.

Sakura shrugged it off. "Eh. I just want to know the relationship between Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan."

Ino fixed her white skirt, unbuttoning the two top buttons. She smiled in the mirror. "Why do you care?"

"Because the way to Sasuke-kun is though Naruto-kun." She said resting her hand on Ino's shoulders.

Ino adjusted her high ponytail. "Naruto-kun is cute too. Have you ever thought about him? You seem much closer to him than Sasuke-kun." She said.

Sakura blushed. "Um… no? I've had my eyes set on Sasuke-kun for a long time." She said twirling.

"Well you better get closer to Naruto-kun. It looks like Hinata-chan is trying to make a move. I heard they caught the public bus together." She said staring at Sakura.

Sakura's smile faded. "Ugh! That's so annoying! I hope she dies just like Tenten!" she said storming out the bathroom. Ino tagged behind her, laughing. "Sakura-chan!" she said.

.

.

.

.

"I want you to kill Haruno-san and Yamanka-san." Hinata said walking up to Naruto who was getting an orange soda from the vending machine. "Make them suffer." She said coldly. "That's a demand."

Naruto leaned on the vending machine and opened the orange soda. "You know after all my time on this earth, this will be my first time drinking an orange soda." He said taking a sip of it. He looked at the can. "How many calories?"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata puffed out her cheeks.

He looked at her and wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her into him.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said avoiding eye contact. _'What is he doing?'_

He lifted her chin up so she can look at him. "I can't kill Sakura-chan. She's taken." He uttered. "But I can kill Ino-chan for you." He said gazing in her eyes.

"Why not?"

Naruto rubbed his thumb against her rosy cheeks.

"Sasuke-teme has her." He said.

"Uchiha-san is a demon?"

Naruto nodded. "The son of the gatekeepers."

"What's the gatekeepers?" she asked curious.

"They are in charge of the prisons of the underworld." He said. "But think about this." Naruto said smiling.

"If Ino-chan dies, that means Sakura will be heartbroken and in despair, and Sasuke-kun didn't say anything about hurting her feelings." He said.

Hinata pondered. She clap her hands together excitedly. "You're right. I want you to make her suffer." She said smiling up at Naruto.

"Your wish is my command." He said letting her go.

.

.

.

**Death 1: Yamanka Ino**

"Alvin, will take you home." Naruto said leaning on the school wall. Hinata frowned.

"I wanted to stay and watch." She said.

"I don't want you to be terrified." He said.

Hinata laughed. "Me? I think I can handle it." She giggled. "Plus, she and Haruno-san spoke badly about Tenten-chan and that is unforgiveable." She sternly said.

Naruto nodded in understanding. The sun was setting and Naruto and Hinata was still standing by the school gates.

"How do you know she's in there?" she asked as she knelt down to look at the line of ants marching on the pavement.

"Ino-chan was in charge of clean up duties today. Sakura-chan has music class every Monday afternoon." He said.

"Oh."

"Ino-chan!" Naruto said smiling at her. Ino was walking out of the school gates when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her. She jumped.

"Naruto-baka! Don't scare me like that." She said holding onto her chest.

He laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Gomen."

She sighed. "Geez, Naruto-kun." She said rubbing her forehead. "What are you doing here?"

"Hinata-chan forgot her backpack, so we came back." He said.

"Oh." Ino said narrowing her eyes at the girl who was still looking at the ants.

"Did you get it?" she asked.

Naruto nodded. "Would you like a ride home? I wouldn't like for a pretty girl to be walking home alone at this time." He said flashing her a smile. Ino blushed.

Hinata got up and glared at Naruto.

"Hmmm… where is your car?" Ino asked curious. "Didn't you catch the bus?"

As soon as she spoke a limo pulled up in front of Hinata. Naruto turned around smiled. "Oh there he is." He said holding Ino's hand. "Shall we get going?" he said.

Ino laughed. "Naruto-kun, you're such a flirt." She said.

Naruto just laughed. He opened the door for the two girls. As he was getting in he looked around to see if anyone was watching. He smiled. "Perfect." He said closing the car door.

Hinata sat on the opposite side of Naruto and Ino. She would occasionally send death glares at Naruto who was flirting with Ino. She mumbled underneath her breath as she leaned over to the cooler and got a water bottle out.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino said hitting him playfully. "You know Sakura-chan may get jealous." Ino giggled.

Naruto rest his arm on the seat, scooting closer to Ino. "Hmmm…" he said looking at her pale legs.

Hinata wanted to throw the water bottle at Naruto. _'He's doing too much flirting!' she thought angrily. 'He doesn't do that with me.' _She squeezed the bottle in her hand.

Ino glanced at Hinata and smirked. She leaned over to Naruto and rested her hand on his thigh, rubbing it seductively.

Hinata couldn't take it any longer. "Kill her now." She coldly stated.

Ino quickly turned her gaze to Hinata. "Excuse me?" she spat. She looked at Naruto. "I can walk home from here." She said. "Tell your driver to stop."

Naruto turned deaf ears. Ino felt her stomach turned into knots. She felt uneased. As she was about to get up she felt someone yank her by her ponytail down to the floor. She yelped in surprise. She looked up at Naruto who was hovering over here.

"Naruto-baka! This is not funny." She said irritated.

Naruto laughed hysterically. "It isn't." he said, his eyes turning red.

Ino eyes opened wide. "What are you?"

There was a high pitch scream. Hinata, at first, watched in terror. Her eyes beamed as she saw Naruto had ripped Ino's throat out with his mouth. The terror she once had, had now turned into joy and excitement. Her eyes never left the bloody scene. A few blood splattered on her, but that didn't stop her from enjoying the gruesome sight in front of her. She giggled as she heard Ino whimpered. The girl was trying her best to get Naruto off of her, but was failing terribly. Her eyes had rolled in the back of her head and blood forced its way out of her mouth. Her white school blouse was covered in blood. Naruto shoved his hands in her stomach and started to dismember every organs in her body.

Ino's hand went limp and dropped to the floor. Naruto got up off the girl and sat back down in his seat. He wiped his hands on his school clothes and stared at Hinata with those red eyes. Hinata felt her heart fluttered. She got up and sat next to the boy covered in blood and rest her head on him.

"Naruto-kun! Why did you have to flirt with her?" she asked pouting.

Naruto wrapped his hands around her. "I'm sorry." He said smiling down at her.

Hinata held onto Naruto's arm. "Try not to do it again." She said.

Naruto patted his bloodstain hand on top of Hinata's head. "I'll try." He said staring meekly at her.

Hinata looked up and giggled. She got a napkin from her skirt pocket and wiped some blood from Naruto's mouth. "You eat so sloppy."

.

.

.

.

Naruto yawned as he leaned his chair back. Hinata was sleeping away happily on her desk. The school was in shock at the sudden death of Ino. There had been some rumors going around about the killer who had killed Tenten was targeting Konoha students. Some said it was a wild animal. Naruto laughed on the inside.

Sasuke turned to face Naruto who was behind him. "Did you?"

Naruto smiled. "I was told too, but don't worry I didn't touch her." He said smirking.

Sasuke nodded as he turned back around.

Hinata had drool coming down her mouth. She soon shot up as she felt something went up her nose. She heard laughter. She glared at Naruto. He was holding a pencil.

"It's time to get going. School is over." He said standing up. He got her school backpack and held it for her. Hinata also got up and wiped the saliva from her mouth. Today had been a good day for her. Sakura didn't come to school which meant she was mourning the loss of her best friend.

Hinata clutched onto Naruto's arm. He smiled.

"Ma'Lady, when are you going to spend the night in your house?"

"Your bed is much better." She said. She let go of his arm.

Naruto chuckled. "Of course."

.

.

.

.

Hinata turned on the bed. She felt uneasy. She threw the blankets off of her and sat up on the bed. She turned her head to see Naruto looking at her.

"Don't you ever sleep, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto just took a sip out of the orange soda he was holding. "No, I haven't slept… in a while."

Hinata got up off of the bed and walked to Naruto. "Why don't you try doing it tonight?"

She stood in front of him, her long hair gleaming with the moon, her pale skin glistering. The nightgown she wore, hugged her body perfectly. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Naruto rest the soda on the nightstand and allowed Hinata to lead the way. She climbed on the bed and patted the soft mattress for Naruto to join her. Naruto took off his shirt and threw it to the floor. Hinata eyes roamed his masculine body. She noticed a marking on his stomach, almost like a tribal tattoo. He laid down on the bed, letting his body relax. He'd forgot what it felt like just to lay on his bed, other than occasionally having sex.

He felt Hinata rested her head on his chest. He felt at ease. Her hair tickled his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her, massaging her arm. Hinata traced his stomach with her fingers. Naruto looked up at his ceiling. Hinata felt really right next to him. He felt her breath on his chest, the way her fingers made his skin tickled. Her soft breast pressing against him. Although he was a demon, his body still reacted. He would try to control his self.

"Are you cold, Ma'Lady?" he asked.

She nodded. Naruto got the blanket and wrapped it around both of them. Hinata felt sleep taking over once again. She turned around with her back facing Naruto. She tried to keep her eyes open, but sleep took control and she was fast asleep. Naruto turned his head and stared at the back of Hinata's head. He scooted up to her, wrapping his arms over her body. He pushed her closer to his stomach and stayed there. He looked at the waxing moon that seemed to be staring back at him. His eyes fluttered open and he too fell asleep.

.

.

.

The sun beamed on Hinata's face making her nose wiggle. She opened her eyes and stared outside. She had slept comfortably. She felt strong arms wrapped around her. She rubbed the arms. "Naruto-kun." She whispered. She slowly turned around and saw that Naruto was asleep.

'_He's so cute.' She thought. _She stared at the sleeping boy. He'd looked like a kid sleeping peacefully. His long bangs fell to the side. Hinata watched mesmerized. She stroked his cheek gently. _'This is the first time I've seen him sleep since I've been here.' _

She look at his lips. _'I wonder how many females you've kiss.'_

She leaned closer staring at his face, paying attention to every details. She look at his long eyelashes, those marks on his face, his cute nose, and those lips. She watched as his eyes flapped open. She was now staring at deep blue ocean eyes. She reddened. Naruto got up as if it had hit him. He looked around the massive room. Hinata watched him.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto looked at her. "Did I fell asleep?" he asked unsurely.

Hinata nodded.

"Oh." He said looking down at the red blanket. _'I haven't slept in so long. I almost forgot what the feeling was like.'_

Hinata looked at the time. "Oh no! We're late for school."

Naruto glanced at the clock on his nightstand. "It's almost 3p.m." he said. "We overslept." He got out of the bed. "Well no need for going to school anytime soon." He assured her. "Is there anything you would like to do Ma'Lady?"

"Let's spend the day together." She answered.

"So shall it be."

.

.

.

.

Hinata giggled as she watched the group of Pikachus dance. Her eyes shined with delight. Naruto stared at the Pikachu with disgust. One Pikachu made its way to them and handed Hinata a flower. Naruto rolled his eyes. Hinata took the flower and clasp her hands together.

"You're so kawaii!" she squealed. She embraced the Pikachu and hugged it tightly. The Pikachu patted her on her head and poked her nose before turning back to the other Pikachus. Hinata giggled like a little child.

She grabbed Naruto's hand and looked at him with excitement. "I've never been to Tokyo!" she exclaimed. "It's so huge." She said letting go of his hand. She ran to an outlet store. She looked at the plushies displayed in the window.

"Would you like one?" he whispered in her ear. Her ear reddened. She nodded.

Naruto opened the door for her and allowed her to roam the store. "I want this and this… ohhh and that!" she said hoping from one plushie to the next.

Naruto shook his head. For all the years he has been roaming the earth he never understood why girls freaked over these hideous creatures. He shuttered at the thought of one of them being on his bed. Hinata had managed to grab three plushies; a Pikachu, a Gumi plush and an Inuyasha plush.

Naruto sighed. "I said would you like ONE!" he shouted at her.

Hinata eyes swelled up. "But… but, look at them." She said holding them up to him. Naruto looked at her and sighed. "You're such a baby." He said walking over to the counter.

Hinata merrily skipped besides him clutching to the plush anime dolls. "But I'm your baby." She said her eyes shut and a huge smile plastered on her face.

Naruto took his wallet out his blue jeans. The cashier looked at them and smiled. "Are you two on a date?" she asked giggling.

Hinata's face swelled up which made the cashier laughed louder. "You two are such a cute couple."

Hinata was speechless, while Naruto's face was emotionless. "That'll be 5,000 yen." She said.

Naruto handed her the cash.

"Kira, did you take the new shipment out of the box like I asked you too?" an old lady asked.

Kira turned. "I'm going too!" she shouted. "I'm just dealing with some customers, grandma."

Kira turned around and apologize. She got a big plastic bag that had the store logo on it, huge anime eyes with blushing cheeks in the center of the bag. The old lady emerged from the back and walked up to her.

"I'll help the-

She turned around and looked at the customers in front of here. "Good afternoon." Hinata said bowing. Naruto also bowed. The old lady looked at Naruto.

"You look familiar." She said staring at Naruto.

Kira laughed. "I'm sorry about that. She thinks everyone looks familiar or is a relative of ours."

Naruto smiled. "It's okay."

Kira turned to her grandma. "Grandma, go in the back. I'll close the store after I'm done with them so I can start placing the new shipment on the selves.

Kira pushed her grandma gently to the back, but the lady continued to stare at Naruto, then her eyes widened. "You were there when my twin brother died." She said pointing at him.

Naruto just stared at the old lady. Hinata looked up at Naruto.

Kira laughed nervously. She bowed to Naruto. "Gomen-gomen." She said. "Grandma your brother died 65 years ago." Kira said.

Hinata looked shockingly at Naruto. _'He's been here for a while. Why doesn't he look old?' _

The grandma shook her head walking up to Naruto staring him in his face. "You were there in the woods." She said. Her hands started to shake. "You were friends with my brother, you kil-

She shut her mouth quickly and walked to the back of the shop.

"Uh… grandma?"

She turned to face Naruto. "Gomen. My grandma is 80 years old. She had a twin brother who died at 15. He was murdered is with my grandma said, but father said an animal had gotten to him." She handed Hinata the bag of plushies. "Sorry about that." She apologized again. "I think grandma is losing it." She said sadly.

"It's okay." Naruto said. "Have a nice day." He said giving her a cheeky smile.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, how long have-

"I told you. I've been here for a while." He said walking with his hands in his pocket. Hinata ran up to catch up with him. He turned and grabbed the bag from here. "I'll hold these for you." He said.

Hinata held his hand swinging it back and forth. "You were flirting again." She whined.

"Me? How so?" he asked never looking at her.

"Giving Kira-sama a smile." She frowned.

Naruto turned and faced her. "I'm sorry." He said kissing her on her forehead. He turned his heel around and started to walk leaving a shock Hinata behind. She quickly got a hold of herself.

"Wait up!" she cried.

.

.

.

.

"Grandma, what are you doing?" Kira asked. She sighed. "Well, dinner is soon ready. Please join us when you are through." She closed the door behind her.

"I know it's in here." The old lady said. She dug through a stack of old black and white pictures. "Aha!" She said with excitement. She looked at the picture, her eyes were shock. There he was with her twin brother and her by the docks. He looked the same like he did now, but stronger and taller. She turned the picture around and gasp. _Summer of 1943. _Her brother died that night. She held her heart.

"I have to show Kira-chan." She said as she struggled to get up. She held the picture in her hand tightly. This was the only proof she got.

As she was turning around she bumped into something. She gasped in shock. "What are you doi-

"Grandma!" Kira shouted annoyed. "The family is waiting…" Kira trailed off as she turned on the light. "Grandma!" she cried.

"Father! Mother! Onii!" she screamed. Kira watched in shock at her grandma's lifeless body on the floor. Her eyes had rolled back and her mouth was opened wide. Kira covered her mouth. The lady looked as if he she had been scared senseless.

.

.

.

.

"What are you ripping up, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked she jumped on Naruto's stomach.

He was lying down on the bed. "Aren't we becoming bold?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"Don't changed the subject." She said sitting on his lap facing him.

He held the picture up, very soon flames engulfed it. He smirk. "What were you asking?"

Hinata pouted. "Hmph." She said. "I thought you said you were going to do what I told you." She reminded him crossing her arms. Naruto smiled as he flipped the girl over on the bed. He yawned. "I'm getting sleepy." He said a little smirk made its way on his face.

Hinata got up. "Naruto-kun!"

Her face softened as she noticed the boy had fell asleep quickly. She smiled. She kissed him on his nose. "Good night." She said cuddling into his chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and mumbled, "Good night."

**Review**

**Please**

**Review**

**=) **

**Bonus Chapter**

Naruto yawned with his eyes close. He had fell asleep once again and it felt even better. He opened his eyes and blinked several times at eyes that were staring back at him. He screamed in anger.

"HINATA!" he yelled out.

There he was surrounded by the very things he hated the most, those damn plushies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notice: Yes Ino had what was coming to her. Yes Naruto blushed. AND yes Naruto is a demon who has been roaming the earth for a very long time. He's a demon? The freak? He's not Hinata's age. He needs experience so he has been doing this for a long time. **

"Good morning, Alvin-san." Hinata said rubbing her eyes. She sat down at the stool by the counter.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama! How did you sleep?" Alvin asked with enthusiasm. He wore a pink apron and started to hum. "Would you like some pancakes?" Alvin said holding a stack of pancakes on a spatula. Hinata giggled. "Yes, please."

Alvin smiled. He got a plate and rested the pancakes on it. He slide it over to Hinata. "So tell me. Is Naruto still sleeping?" he said leaning on the counter, staring at Hinata as she took a chunk out of the blueberry pancake.

Hinata nodded her head. Alvin eyes softened. "You know." he started playing the sunflower next to him. "Naruto hasn't slept for a long time." Alvin said.

"What do you mean for a long time?" Hinata asked swallowing her pancake.

Alvin whistled. He held up two fingers. Hinata stared in disbelief.

"Two centuries?" she blurted out.

Alvin laughed. "You look shock."

"I just can't believe it. Naruto is so old. Why does he look so young?" she asked with curiosity.

"We're demons. We have to eat to survive. That's how we stay so…" Alvin smirked. "Young."

Hinata laughed. "So how long have you been with Naruto-kun? Is he always so cold? If he's so young why is he in school?" Hinata asked playing with her pancake.

Alvin sat on the counter, flipping his brown hair to the side. "So we're interested in Naruto now."

Hinata blushed. "It's not that. He just refuses to tell me things about him." She sighed. "He keeps giving my short answers."

"I see." Alvin said looking up at the ceiling. "Well, Naruto hasn't always been so cold." Alvin started. "He was kind, nice, but something in his childhood." Alvin stopped in mid sentence. He looked around. "Took place and after that he changed."

"Do you know what happened?"

"When Naruto was 5, his mot-

"Alvin, that is enough."

Hinata and Alvin turned their head to see Naruto staring at them with red eyes.

"Oh, well would you look at the time. You guys should be getting ready for school." Alvin said vanishing in thin air.

"Naruto-kun… good morning." Hinata said nervously. Naruto was gazing at her. Without saying a word, he turned and left.

.

.

.

Hinata trailed behind Naruto who was ahead of her. The two haven't exchanged any words after the incident that happened in the kitchen. She sighed. She ran up to him and wrapped her hand around Naruto's arm. He didn't bother to look down. He continued to walk. Hinata pouted.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke. Naruto abruptly stopped in his tracks and looked down at Hinata who had let go of his arms.

"Yes?" he said in a monotone voice. She averted eye contact with him.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto lifted her chin up so she can look him in his eyes. "Never better." he said smiling. "I'm just… a little hungry." he said licking his lips.

Hinata went red. Naruto let go of her chin and walked upstairs to the school's entrance. Hinata shook her head as she ran after him.

"What's going on between those two?

Mayu shrugged her shoulders.

Ai pouted. "Are they dating?"

Mayu sighed. "Is Naruto-kun dating that freak? No. I think she's just following him like a lost puppy."

Ai giggled. "I would follow him anywhere." Ai said dreamily.

Mayu rolled her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be the oldest sister?" she said walking away.

"What got your panties in a bunch?"

.

.

.

Hinata watched as Sakura tapped her pencil on the desk sadly. Hinata smiled. She turned head to Naruto who was staring out the window. Hinata frowned inwardly. Why was he acting like this? Wasn't he the one to enjoy misery?

She touched Naruto's hand getting his attention. He glanced at her and gave her a soft smile. He looked different today, like the morning before he killed Ino. His eyes were dull, his hair was dull, and his skin was slightly pale.

'Well, it was last year he came to school, he was pale and his hair wasn't as bright as it is now.' Hinata remembered with Tenten had said.

"Are you feeling well?" She whispered to him.

Naruto nodded his head before looking out of the window once again. Once Iruka had finished his lecture, he dismissed the class for lunch. Naruto quickly got up and walked out the classroom. Hinata was about to follow him until she looked at Sasuke. She walked up to his desk. Sasuke opened his eyes and watched as Hinata fidget in front of him.

"Yes?"

Hinata looked down, then at Sasuke. "Uchiha-san." she spoke.

"Hmmm?"

"Is Naruto-kun okay? He looks a little pale."

Sasuke sighed. He got up and walked to the class door. He turned around and signaled Hinata to come and follow him. The two walked side by side the hall until they were at a secluded sport.

"He's hungry." Sasuke said.

"Hungry?"

Sasuke nodded. "If he doesn't get anything to eat he will snap." he continued. "When was the last time he ate?"

Hinata thought about it. "I'm not sure. I think Ino was the last person."

Sasuke leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "He isn't eating as much and he knows how he gets." he paused. "He can be such an idiot." he snapped.

Hinata looked horrified. Sasuke eyes weren't black anymore, but red which had black dots in it.

"We have to get him out of the school." Sasuke said uttered.

"Well it get bad?" asked Hinata.

Sasuke stared at her, his eyes turning back to its original colour. Hinata gulped. The school bell rung.

"Shit." Sasuke muttered. "Let's get back to class. He should be there."

The two hurried to their class and went inside. "Uchiha-san and Hyuga-san, you're late!" Kabuto-sensei said adjusting his glasses.

"Sorry sensei." the mumbled.

The two walked to the back of the class. The class started to whisper amongst one another. Sakura turned back around and glared at Hinata.

Hinata saw Naruto who was still staring out the window. Sasuke sat down in front of Naruto rubbed his hand through his hair. Hinata sat next to Naruto worried. Kabuto began his lesson, every time adjusting his glasses. The class was partially quiet. Some kids were making noises and others were trying to learn.

"Do you think Sasuke-kun is seeing her?" Mayu asked Sakura.

Sakura shrugged. "Sasuke doesn't go after freaks like her." she scoffed.

Hinata hearing that glared at Sakura. 'I'm going to fuck up her world.'

She turned to Naruto who was tapping his fingers impatiently on the table. She held his hand which made him jump. He looked at her, his eyes were red.

"Naruto-kun." she whispered.

He yanked his hand away from her and turned to face the window again. He was getting fidgety and Hinata saw it. Sasuke turned to face Naruto.

"Dobe, let's go." Sasuke told him.

"I'm okay. I can control myself." he said.

Sasuke sighed. "Let's go." he demanded.

"I'm okay."

"Naruto-kun."

"I'm doing fucking fine!" Naruto yelled. He got up from his seat and glared down at Sasuke.

"Uzumaki-san!" Kabuto shouted.

"What?" Naruto shouted at him. He glared at the man. The class stared back at him. Sasuke got up. He yanked Naruto by his arm and dragged him out of the class. Hinata got up and took Sasuke's and Naruto's book bag. "Gomen." she said bowing down repeatedly. "Naruto-kun isn't feel so well." she said walking out the classroom.

"When did she become friendly with Sasuke-kun?" Syuki said.

.

.

.

Sasuke dragged Naruto out of the school building with Hinata behind them.

"What the fuck Sasuke?" Naruto said yanking his arm away.

"I swear you act like a little child." Sasuke retorted.

Hinata watched the two go at it. Naruto gripped Sasuke by the collar, the two stared at one another eye to eye. Hinata dropped her bag and ran up to the two.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said sternly. "Go and eat!"

Naruto looked at her and smirk. "Excuse me?" he questioned, dropping Sasuke to the floor.

Hinata gulped every fear she had and stared at Naruto. "I said go and eat. NOW!" she shouted.

Sasuke adjusted his collar. Naruto walked up to Hinata.

"Are you disobeying me?" She said, raising her right eyebrow.

Naruto's smirk vanished. He looked at her.

"Don't ever starve yourself again. Now go." she said coldly. Naruto glanced at her before vanishing into flames.

Hinata sighed. She held her chest. "Are you okay?" she asked looking at Sasuke who was dusting his pants off.

"Yeah." he said.

"Why does he do starve his self? Clearly this is not his first time."

Sasuke sighed. "I have no idea. He thinks he can control his self, but he can't. I honestly don't know why he does it." he said. "Sometimes I think he hates the idea of killing people. Other times I think he's just doing it as punishment." Sasuke said looking in the distance.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's go and sit down. My fucking legs are killing me." he said walking down the park. The two sat down.

"I guess Naruto hasn't really told you anything about him?"

Hinata shook her head. She explained the situation to Sasuke what had transpired this morning. Sasuke nodded his head in understanding.

"Naruto and I have been friends for a long time, a very long time." Sasuke smirked. "Oh I hated him so much. He was such a fucking retard I swear." He laughed. The wind blew their hair back and forth. The sun was slightly out, however, some clouds had covered it. "We may seem to bump heads with one another, but of course, I wouldn't admit it to the dobe, but he's my closes friend."

Hinata smiled at the feeling.

"He's been through a lot." Sasuke said. "So as I. Things weren't easy." he said staring up at the sky. "So you really signed the contract, huh?"

Hinata gripped her skirt. "I have nothing else to live for." she mumbled.

"So why is Naruto-kun so cold? Like I have so many questions! And nobody is giving me the answers." Hinata said annoyed, changing the subject.

Sasuke got up. "It won't be right for me to tell you. The dobe will tell you when it's time." he shoved his hands in his pocket and started to walk away, but stopped in his tracks. He turned around and gazed at Hinata. "I wouldn't get attach to him. You'll regret it." He walked away, vanishing.

Hinata stood in front of the mirror brushing her hair. She hadn't seen Naruto in some hours, nor Alvin. Sasuke's word kept playing in her head. She groaned. She placed the hair brush on the dresser and stared in the mirror. Her eyes sparkled once she seen Naruto standing behind her wearing a bloodstain school shirt. She turned to him and embraced him. She smiled. She didn't care if the blood had gotten to her. As long as Naruto was by her side she felt at ease. Naruto rubbed her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"Naruto-kun." she said staring in his ocean blue eyes.

"Yes, Malady?"

"Let's go to the hot springs together." she smiled.

Naruto picked her up bridal style and vanished.

.

.

.

"Doesn't this feels good." Hinata said stretching her hands.

The two of them were in a hot tub spring outside Konoha. The moon was shinning and the stars were out. Hinata got up and went up to Naruto and splashed some of the hot water on him. Naruto just laid back resting his arms on the rocks. He peeked his eye open and stared at Hinata before closing them again. She grumbled. She went in front of him and watched him. His long blonde bangs stuck to his forehead, his tone muscles were everything. She made her way in between his legs and rested her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them.

She blushed. Naruto opened his eyes and stared up at the night sky. The breeze smelt lovely, and it was so nice and peaceful outside. Hinata rested her head on his chest. Naruto felt Hinata's breast pushed against him. So soft and big. He wanted to squeeze them. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her further into his chest. Hinata was blushing like mad. Naruto rubbed her back in a circular motion. Hinata's breath became heavy as she felt her chest tightened.

"I wouldn't get attach to him. You'll regret it."

She shook her head. She glanced up at Naruto who had his eyes closed. His lips looked delicious. She wanted to kiss him. To kiss the guy who has been there for her all these years. She raised her head up and was about to kiss him until she saw those dreamy deep blue ocean eyes looking at her. Her whole body stiffened. She cursed herself mentally. Naruto smirked. Their eyes locked as Naruto brushed her cheeks. Hinata was sweating, due to the fact that 1. They were in a hot tub and 2. Her body was hot because of Naruto's touch. He brought her face close to his and kissed her gently. Hinata eyes opened widely. Her heart skipped a beat. She felt as if she was on cloud 9. Naruto leaned from her and stared at her. She was blushing, and speechless.

She'd never kissed anyone. She had been saving it for Naruto and here was kissing her, or had kissed her. He was currently looking at her. Hinata studied his face. He was sweating from the hot springs steam and he still had a grin on his face.

Hinata looked away, still currently blushing. His kiss was sweet and gentle, kind. She held her chest tightly.

"Na… Naruto-kun." she mumbled.

"Yes." he whispered in her ear.

She yelp. "Nothing, nothing." she said moving away from him.

.

.

.

Hinata jumped on the bed waking Naruto up. He groaned. He turned to her and glared. "Do you even know what fucking time it is?" he hissed.

Hinata innocently looked at him. "One in the morning."

Naruto sighed rubbing his head. He turned to face Hinata who was kneeling on the bed. She had on green panties and a white t-shirt. Naruto stared her up and down, his head on the pillow. The blankets were on the bottom half of his body, his muscular arms showing and back.

"Why are you always going to sleep now?"

"I don't know. Dealing with you makes me sleepy." he retorted.

Hinata glared at him.

Naruto sighed. He got up pushing his bangs from his eyes and grabbed Hinata. He wrapped one of his arm around her and closed his eyes.

"Naruto-kun!" she whined.

Naruto groaned. "Naruto-kun." he mocked. He let go of her. "Why are you always in my house?" he asked. "In my bed? In my house eating MY food?"

"Because everything you own is MINE." she stuck out her tongue.

Naruto grumbled.

"How many time do you have left?" he glared at her.

Hinata gasped. She crossed her arms.

Naruto went on top of her and kissed her nose. Hinata was flustered. Naruto played with her hair. He laid back down and Hinata frowned. She climbed on top of him, cuddling against his chest. Naruto wrapped his hands around her waist. His hand ran down her thigh. Hinata felt an electric shock throughout her body. She flipped her over and slid down her panties. Her chest tightened again. She had only dreamt about this night, so long ago. Naruto leaned back down kissing her neck. Hinata placed her hands on his shoulders as Naruto began sucking on her neck. He left a trail of kisses down her neck to her chest.

Naruto left her shirt up and stared at Hinata seductively. She noticed that avoided his eye contact. Naruto was smiling in his head. He placed his hand cupping her right breast. Hinata yelp by the sudden touch, which made Naruto laughed.

"Gomen." he whispered.

Looking up at him, she raised up kissing him. "It's okay." she mumbled.

Leaning in about to kiss her, the door suddenly opened. "Naruto, come downstairs." Alvin said panting.

Naruto looked at the door. Hinata was blushing.

"I'm kind of busy." he said glaring at Alvin.

Alvin gulped. "He's downstairs."

Naruto jumped off of Hinata and walked to the door. He turned around and stared at Hinata. "Stay here, don't move." he warned.

.

.

.

Naruto walked to the family room and saw a figure sitting on his couch. He narrowed his eyes. "What?" Naruto spat.

Alvin hid behind Naruto. He brushed Alvin off of him, muttering, "Pathetic." to him.

"That's not how you treat a guess." the deep voice spoke.

"Get the fuck out." Naruto said turning back to walk to his room. He moved his head to the side as a dagger got stuck in the wall. He narrowed his eyes.

"I see you still haven't learned any manners."

Naruto groaned. "Is that a human upstairs?"

Naruto rolled his eyes which made the man laughed. The man got up and walked up to Naruto. "Will you ever give him to me?"

Naruto looked up at the orange hair man. "Pein. Leave." Naruto said about to leave, until Pein grabbed him by his neck.

"Listen here boy. You've had me waiting for a very long time."

Alvin hid behind the counter with his tail behind his legs.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "That's my specialty." he smirked.

Pein let go of Naruto. "You'll regret it boy." he said before vanishing.

"He is so scary!" Alvin cried.

"You're as useless as Haruka." Naruto said glaring at the other man who was hiding in the closet. "Gosh!" he said.

Naruto entered his bedroom and walked up to Hinata who was sleeping. He groaned. "So close." he said. He sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at his hand and groaned once again. "Great." he muttered.

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks Neon and the lost soul I really appreciate it. And thanks again Rob-kun. I agree! Pein is a cock blocker. _ Please continue to read the story readers. =]**

"Hi Sasuke-kun." Sakura said blushing.

Sasuke peeked through one eye and sighed. He smiled at Sakura. "Yes?"

Sakura gripped her skirt. "Is there something going on between you and Hinata." she blurted out.

He paused for a moment and chuckled darkly. This made Sakura jumped. "No." he said raising his famous Uchiha eyebrows. "Why?" he questioned.

She squirmed at his gaze. "There's been some rumors." she mumbled underneath her breath.

"No, no." Sasuke said. "She belongs to Naruto."

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Belongs to Naruto?"

Sasuke smiled as he leaned in closer. "Class is about to start. Why don't you sit down?"

She smiled. "Um.. H-Hai." she stuttered walking to her seat.

Hinata stared at the chalk board as if she was in a trance. She was remembering Naruto's touch his kiss. The way he made her body jumped. She got out of her trance and gazed at Naruto. He was staring out the window.

'_I wonder if he ate.' she thought._

_._

_._

_._

"Naruto-kun, take me out." Hinata said kicking his feet.

He looked up from his magazine. "I don't feel like it." he yawned.

Hinata scowled. "Excuse me?"

Naruto rested his magazine down on the table and crossed his legs. "Where would you like to go, Ma'lady?"

"I want to go on a date." she boldly said.

Naruto tilted his head. "A date?"

Hinata sat down next to him. "I've never really been on one and I've… well, kind of been saving myself for you." she said avoiding his gaze.  
"Okay, be ready in 10 minutes." he said as he picked his magazine back up.

Hinata jumped in glee. "Okay." she said running to his room. "Alvin-san! I need some clothes." Hinata shouted.

"I'll be right there!" Alvin sung.

He went to Naruto. "Why are you getting her hopes up?" Alvin said narrowing his eyes.

Naruto groaned. "Can't I ever read my fucking magazine in peace." he replied, irritated.

"You only read that magazine when you're in deep thought. Is he getting to you?" Alvin said shivering.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "He's the least of my worries."

"So why are you playing with her heart?" Alvin asked standing in front of Naruto.

"I'm not playing with her heart. She told me to do something so I'm doing it." Naruto snapped.

Alvin shook his head. "Why this game? Why don't you take her soul? What's up with the contract?"

"You're asking to much questions! Don't tell me." he said. "You've become attach to her?"

Alvin shook his head. "N…no. It's just that."

Naruto got up, face to face with him. Alvin back away. "I was just saying. You've finally falling asleep after so long and you look at her differently, is all."

"Differently? It's a game. She knows that! It's not my fault if she get hurts." he said.

Alvin sighed.

"Alvin-san!" Hinata called out.

He got up and walked past Naruto, shaking his head. Naruto grumbled as he threw his self to the sofa.

Alvin went in the room with a white short jumper and red shoes. Hinata smiled. "Thanks, Alvin-san. I appreciate it."

Alvin smiled meekly at her as he laid the clothes on Naruto's bed. Hinata stared in the mirror as she brushed her hair. Alvin stared at the beauty in front of her. He sat down and sighed. Hinata noticing the mood turned to face him. "Is everything okay?" she asked concerned.

"Hinata-sama, you know what's going to happen to you when you turn 18. Why are you so caught up with Naruto?" he asked. "You know he's incapable of loving anyone but himself. This is just a game for him."

Hinata turned back around and rest her brush on her desk.

"I know it's a game for him." she said staring at herself in the mirror. "I don't mind. Naruto-kun has been there for me when I thought I had nobody left." she said smiling. "I saved myself for him all these years and he's going to be my first and last." she said touching her lips. She blushed. "Plus, I love him." she said. "As long as I get to spend these years with Naruto by myself, I'll be happy until the time comes."

"And when the time do come, suppose you can't go with it?"

She shook her head. "I will give my soul to him." She laughed. "It's not like I have a choice, right?"

"Hinata-sama." Alvin uttered, looking at the girl.

.

.

.

Hinata giggled as he pointed to the Karaoke sign. Naruto looked at it horrified. Hinata pulled him the building, smiling. After a while the two came out, with Naruto shaking his head. Hinata laughed nervously, pulling Naruto to a food stand. The streets of Konoha were busy and filled with flashing lights. Hinata spun around as she looked up at the night sky. After making their way through Konoha the two decided, well mostly Hinata, to walk in the park.

"Awe, they make such a cute couple."

Hinata looked down at the comment. She glanced at Naruto who was looking ahead. "Naruto-kun, let's sit down." she said running up to an empty bench. Naruto slowly walked to her and sat down. He wore a black pants, with a fitted black blazer with a grey shirt. Hinata wore a white short jumper with red flats and red bracelets. Her hair in a high bun. She kicked her feet and glanced at Naruto who had his leg cross looking out in the distance.

She swirl a strand of hair that was hanging down. Tonight she felt nervous

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked looking down at her.

Hinata smiled, staring at the ground. "I am, but you don't seem to be enjoying yourself."

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Well you just didn't seem to enjoy yourself is all."

Naruto paused. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "I enjoyed myself." he said smiling down at her. Hinata blushed. He rubbed her arm.

"Why are you so stiff?"

"I am not." she pouted.

Naruto smiled as he planted a kiss on her lips. "Better?"

She nodded.

"Good."

The two stayed like that after a while enjoying the lights from the park. Many people, couples, walked past them. Hinata watched as the couple held hands together and sighed. Naruto got up and stretch his hands out. "Shall we get going?" he smiled.

Hinata looked at his hand and took it. "Yes." she spoke.

The two held hands as they walked the streets late at night. Hinata was smiling with joy. Her she was holding Naruto's hand. She squealed.

Naruto watched the girl from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't help but smile. She'd look like a little child lost in a candy shop. In his trail of thought he didn't realized Hinata had stopped abruptly. Realizing it, he stopped and turned to her. She was in a trance, just staring out in the distance.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Without a second thought Hinata ran up to a middle age man who leaning against the street light. She stopped in front of him and pointed. The man seeing this young lady standing in front of him smiled. "How can I help a pretty lady like you?"

"Where did you get that hat?" she said angrily.

The man raised his left eye brow. "Excuse me?"

Hinata balled her fist. "Where did you get that hat?" she said staring at the floor. She felt the tears ran down her cheeks. She was trembling. She eased up when she felt Naruto gripped her.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked.

Hinata pointed to the man trembling.

"Look kid." he hissed. "She came up to me freaking out. I didn't do anything to her."

"Where did you get the hat?" She screamed.

Naruto looked at girl shockingly. "What's gotten into you?"

Hinata snapped her head to him. "That's the hat Tenten wore the day she died. It was missing when I found her body on the stairs by the shrine."

The man narrowed his eyes. He swiftly looked around. "Don't move." he said pulling out a small silver pistol. Naruto grabbed Hinata and hid her behind him. "Give me everything you got." he said, his eyes twitching.

Hinata rest her head on Naruto's back. She was crying. "I…I want you to torture him." she sobbed. "He killed Tenten."

Naruto nodded his head. He straightened his back and stared the man in his eyes. His eyes changed from blue to red. The man noticing that, stepped back. "What the fuck are you?" he asked terrified. Naruto continue to stepped up to the man. Terrified he shot Naruto. He stared at the young boy dumbfounded. His body seemed to engulf the bullet. The man shot again, same thing. He threw the gun at Naruto and ran. He was huffing and panting. He turned his back to see if he was following. He sighed in relief. He stopped and bended over, panting. The man got up and but fell to the floor.

"Watch where you're goin-" He paused as he saw those same red eyes starting down at him. "Get away." he croaked, crawling back.

Naruto smirked. The man screamed as he felt himself being consumed by darkness.

.

.

.

"Where am I?" the man asked as he looked around the dismantled room. He tried to get up, but he felt something constricting him. He looked at his hands to see they were taped down to a metal chair. He saw two figures in the dark part of the room. They looked like they were talking to one another.

"Suppose it isn't him?"

Hinata shook her head. She held the hat tightly. "I don't care. He had Tenten's hat. I know it's him." she said. "You shouldn't question me. Just do your job." she said sitting down on the chair next to her. "Alvin-san, bring me some lemonade." she puffed.

Naruto twitched. He walked over to the light and stood in front of the man. The man was sweating profusely.

"What are you going to do to me?" he shivered.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Here you go, Hinata-sama." Alvin said giving Hinata a glass of lemonade.

"Thank you." she said, her eyes never leaving the two men.

Naruto went to the table next to the man and picked up a sharp butcher knife. He looked at it.

"So what's your name?" he asked staring at his reflection.

The man trembled as he watched Naruto's cold expression.

"Fuji… Fuji Natsuna." he stuttered. "Please don't do this. I have a wife and three kids." he said.

Hinata got up and walked over to the man, yanking him by his chin. "How did you think Tenten felt when you shot her point blank! She had a mother, brother and sister." Hinata shouted.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." the man said shakily. He closed his eyes shut.

She turned back around, hitting him with her hair and sat back down. "Continue." she said.

Naruto walked in front of the man and smiled. "It'll be over soon." he said in a soothing tone. He taped the man mouth shut. The light above the ceiling swung back and forth.

"Naruto-kun, move to the side. I want to see." Hinata said.

Naruto did as he was told. He raised his hand up with the butcher knife and cut Fuji's left hand off. It fell to the floor. The man screamed. He squirmed and wiggled to become free, but it was no use. Tape was wrapped around his body to the chair. Blood squirted from his stub. Tears ran down his eyes. He wanted to vomit. He did, but due to the fact the tape was blocking the vomit's exit, he started to choke.

"I don't want him to die soon." Hinata said crossing her legs.

Naruto yanked the tape from Fuji's face. He coughed out the vomit. "I'm sorry." he cried out. Vomit dropped from his mouth on his black shirt. His eyes were red and puffy. "My family needs me to survive."

Hinata rolled her eyes.

Naruto went to Fuji's right side and sliced off his right hand. The man bit his tongue, blooding seeping out as he screamed. "Help!" He cried. "Somebody help me!"

Hinata giggled. Naruto glanced at the girl and smiled.

"You guys are fucking sick." he spat.

That comment made Hinata laughed. Naruto just shook his head, still smiling.

"Hinata-chan! Stop. I can't concentrate." he said glancing at her.

She covered her mouth trying to muffle the laughter. "Gomen, Gomen." she said. Her face was red. "Go on."

The man's face stiffened. He wanted to die. Naruto picked up a metal scissors.

"Open up." Naruto demanded.

"You guys are really sick." he said yapping.

"For a guy who has no hands and vomit all over his fucking shirt you're doing a lot of fucking talking." Naruto groaned.

"Fuck you."

Naruto gripped Fuji's tongue before he had put back in. Without a second thought he snip his tongue. Naruto threw it at Hinata. "Catch!" he laughed.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata cried as she threw the tongue off of her. "UGH!"

"I should be saying ugh! I got vomit on my hands." he said.

"Hmph! Serves you right."

Naruto looked at her, Hinata stared back at him dreamily. She felt her heart beat. She blushed.

'_What's up with that look?' she thought._

Hinata found herself walking up to Naruto. She took the scissors from his hand. She looked at Fuji who head was bobbing up and down, she'd stabbed him through his neck. He breathed out his last breath as he choked on his own blood. Blood had rushed through his neck. squirting onto Hinata's white jumper and Naruto's pants.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata breathed out.

Naruto looked at the dying man then at Hinata. "Yes?"

"Take me."

.

.

.

Naruto held Hinata bridal style as he took her to his bedroom. All the way she was blushing. Naruto placed her gently on the bed. He stared down at her with lust as he took of his blazer. He kissed her neck, sucking different spots on her neck. Hinata let out a moan. Naruto looked down at her and smirked. He took of his grey shirt and dropped it the floor. Hinata got up and stared at Naruto's toned body. She'd seen the tribal tattoo on his stomach and wondered for a moment what it stood for. She felt Naruto caress her cheeks, wiping a few droplets of blood away. She looked him in his eyes; she placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Mmm…yes?"

Hinata stared at his face. "Naruto-kun, I lo-

Naruto smashed his lips against hers. "You talk to much." he said.

He slid off her jumper and laid her back on the bed. He stared at her black lacey bra, the way her body was shaped, sculpted by God himself. His eyes went down to her black panties with ruffles. He rubbed her clitoris through her panties, rubbing it in a circular motion. Hinata felt herself wet. She blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." Hinata yelped.

She clenched her teeth together as a shock rushed through her body. Naruto was rubbing faster. She squirmed at his touch. Naruto watched the girl in amusement, that smirk never leaving his face. He slid her panties to the side and rubbed his finger gently against her vagina which was wet. Hinata was flushed.

"So." he said. "You've been saving yourself for me?"

"Y-yes." she cried out as Naruto slid a finger in her. He wiggled it around and took it back out looking at her wetness and a spot of blood. He smiled. Naruto pulled her panties off and stared at her private.

"Hinata-chan, how does your bottom fit into these small things?" he asked, holding up the panties.

Hinata clenched her fist. Naruto watched her and smirked. He unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants to the floor, revealing his forest green boxers.

'_I wonder how he looks.' she thought. _Hinata looked at his boxers and seen he was fully erected. She covered her face, which made Naruto laughed. He removed her hands from her face. As Hinata stared in his loving eyes, she'd sworn she saw something in his eyes she had never seen- a longing.

Naruto pinned Hinata's hands to the bed and kissed her neck. He nibbled on her ear as he rubbed on her. "I'll go slow for you tonight." he whispered in her ear.

He'd run a trail of kisses from her neck to her stomach, letting go of her hands. Hinata ran her hands through his messy hair.

"Are you ready?" he breathed on her.

"Y…y-yes." she stuttered.

Naruto pulled down his boxers and climbed on top of her. "It's going to hurt at first." he said removing a few strands of her hair from her eyes.

Hinata gulped. "O-oh."

Naruto gripped his erected penis and placed it in front of Hinata's entrance. She felt something stick her and she closed her eyes, prepared. Naruto rubbed his dick in her wet entrance. He watched her and grinned. He pushed into her slowly, breaking her entrance. Hinata felt her eyes water as she felt something entered her.

She sink her nails into Naruto's shoulder as she bit down on her lips. Naruto thrust his hips back and forth, Hinata sinking her nails deeper into his skin each time, drawing blood from it. Hinata couldn't explain the feelings that were stirring inside of her. Naruto was her first, and sure as hell was going to be her last. Was this how sex felt? He was huge, thick and it felt as if his dick was forever long. He quickened his pace. Slurping sounds echoed throughout the room along with the squeakiness of the bed. He was going fast.

"N-Naruto!" she cried out.  
Naruto held her wrists down, tightly and stared into her teary eyes. He kissed her gently.

"Shhh…" he whispered.

Naruto went slowly as he kept kissing her. She relaxed her body as Naruto went into her slowly. She started to moan. She looked him his eyes. She watched the sweat formed on his forehead, running down to his cheek.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and Naruto rammed into her repeatedly; this time going fast. She threw her head back as she cried out his name in pleasure.

"Faster." she whined.

Naruto did as he was told and quicken his pace, with one final stroke, he exit her, cuming all over legs. He fell on top of her panting.

Hinata was breathing heavily. "D...did I do good?" she blushed.

Naruto got up tiredly and looked at her smiling. "Yes." he said pushing his self off of her.

Hinata got up and rested her hand between her leg. She looked down at the sheet with shock. "Di…did that blood come from me?" she asked staring at the blood on the sheets.

"Yes?" Naruto said laughing. "And that's how you tell who's a virgin." he said sitting next to her.

Hinata blushed. "But… did I do good? It's my first time and…." she said trailing off.

Naruto laid next to her naked. "Don't worry, you'll get better." he said closing his eyes.

Hinata rested her head on his chest and rubbed his stomach. "You're only allowed to have sex with me." she said. "And I'll do my best." she said determined. "My best to please you." she whispered.

Naruto got the blanket and pulled it on top of Hinata and him. He wrapped her arms around her, rubbing it occasionally. "I know you will."

Hinata smiled. "And you'll do your best to please me."

"Haven't I always?" Naruto chuckled.

.

.

.

"_Looks like she signed a contract with him."_

"_Hmmm…So he continues to play these foolish games."_

"_Do you want me to get rid of her?"_

"_No… not yet."_

.

.

.

"I haven't cook for Naruto-kun." Hinata said looking at the fresh tomatoes.

She stopped for a moment. "I haven't really him eat any human food." she giggled. "I'm sure he'll like some fried fish with tomato rice.

"Looks like you're cooking something delicious."

She looked in the direction of the voice. She smiled. "Yes."

"Are you cooking for your boyfriend?" The man asked.

She nearly dropped the basket to the floor. "No… no." she was flustered.

The man giggled. "You're a cute one." he spoke. "What's your name?"

Hinata looked at the man. He looked as if he could be in twenties, he had dark orange hair, silver piercing on his ears, eyebrows, and nose. He had purple eyes and pale skin.

"Hyuga… Hyuga Hinata." she said smiling brightly.

The smiled, devious. "I'm Pein." he replied.

"Nice to meet you Pein." she grinned.

**Review**

**Please**

**Review**


End file.
